Alejate de mi
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -¿Que te parece Don Juan, el tener una nueva conquista? -¿Eh? -Has que se enamore de ti, tendremos muchas noches libres para nuestras fiestas-Sonreí cómplice -Trato-Voltee a ver esa mesa, y vi que mi hermano me volteaba a ver sospechosamente, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tramaba algo.-Isabella Swan eres mía. James río.
1. Prologo

_**Aléjate De mí**_

_**Hola aquí estamos con un nuevo fic,**_

_**Aquí está el prólogo.**_

_**Inspirada en la canción "aléjate de mí" de Camila**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_

_Aléjate de mí escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

**-Entiéndeme por favor Bella, hazlo-suplique mientras me arrodillaba enfrente de ella**

**-Me mentiste, todo fue una estafa ¡Como quieres que te crea!-me grito**

**-Bella era una persona horrible, pero llegaste tu a mi vida, iluminaste mis días, me hacías querer despertar cada mañana para ir junto a ti, me has cambiado para bien Bella, simplemente no puedo perderte.-A este punto las lagrimas ya no paraban**

**-Simplemente aléjate de mi Cullen**

**-¡Bella!**

_Entiende que aunque te pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_

_Aléjate de mi amor_

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo._

_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y a quien más quiero._

_Quisiera arrepentirme ser el mismo y no decirte esto._

_**¿Que tal si le llama la atención?**_

_**La sigo?**_


	2. Isabella Swan eres mía

**He cambiado el prologo y el summary por si quieren verlo**

**Lamento la tardanza pero tenía la mente en blanco. xD**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta historia esta muy poco basada en "A walk to remember" ya que hace tiempo una chica me piso que hiciera un fic asi.**

**Pero no esta completamente**

_**Isabella Swan eres mía.**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-¡Hey güey!-Recibí un golpe en la espalda.

Me reí-¿Qué pasa James?-dije dándole un trago a la cerveza que me estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Qué planes tienes más noche? Como por las cuatro de la mañana-Dijo Laurent entrando a la conversación

-Estoy castigado, pero puedo escaparme. ¿Tienen algo planeado?-dije viendo entrar a Victoria.

-Tenemos una fiesta, y habrá muchas chicas Edward-Dijo James riendo, por lo que se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Victoria-Sabes que lo digo por Ed, cariño, él ya necesita una novia-dijo dándole un beso

-No cuentes conmigo en eso, mi tiempo de Don Juan acabó, desde que Tanya no entendio que solo era una noche, y se la vive persiguiéndome-Me estremeci.

-Vamos Edward, ¿que te cuesta?

-Pero güey, creo que esta noche no van a salir Jasper ni Rose, se me dificultara lo triple el escapar, acuérdate que la otra vez, fue hasta la fiesta, y no me fue muy bien, es muy fuerte-Dije sobándome el cuello, esa paliza me había dolido en verdad.

-Yo te ayudo, solo te sales por la ventana y luego te veo dos calles más adelante.

-Vale-Dije aventándole la lata de mi cerveza-Bueno ya me voy, ya son las 12 Carlisle a de estar enojado, se supone que debía irme directo después de la escuela.

-Huy esperemos que Jasper no haya llegado , lo traes muy enojado güey-Puse mis ojos en blanco.

Me fui caminando cuando llegue ya eran las dos de la mañana, vi la luz de la entrada prendida, y lamentablemente no había dejado la ventana de mi cuarto abierta, asi que tendría que pasar forzosamente por la puerta de entrada.

La abrí cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, cuando me metí y cerre la puerta extraordinariamente en silencio, creí que lo había logrado, hasta que sentí mi espalda estrellarse con la pared, y unos puños aprisionando el cuello de mi playera.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!-Dijo Jasper gritándome, trate de soltarme, pero me aprisiono más a la pared-Esme se puso muy mal, por la preocupación por la cual la hiciste pasar.

-Esme no tiene de que preocuparse, ya tengo 17 años, ya no soy un bebe-Dije empujándolo pero Jasper era muy fuerte, y me estaba lastimando

-Como no quieres que se preocupe si las veces que llegas tarde ,es porque estas en la cárcel o por hacer tus travesuras de niño pequeño o porque estas con ese grupito de rebeldes que solo te guian por un mal camino-Dijo levantándome más-¡No te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos! ¡Prometiste no volver a hacer cosas malas y obedecernos! ¡Estas castigado! ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

-Basta Jasper, deja que Carlisle hable con él-Dijo Rosalie quitando las manos de Jasper de mi.

-¿Cómo esta Esme?-Dijo Jasper dándome la espalda después de mandarme una mirada asesina

-Esta mejor, ya sabiendo que Edward se encuentra sano y salvo, pero Carlisle esta hecho una fiera en estos momentos.

Me estremecí, la ultima vez que hice enojar a Carlisle fue porque le grite y me acuerdo que me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que me rompió el labio, y tardo en sanar.

Jasper volteo a verme-Ve ahora al despacho a hablar con Carlisle

-¿Y si no quiero?-Dije dirigiéndome a mi cuarto

Jasper y Rosalie se encerraron con Esme, para ver como estaba.

Jasper y Rosalie eran mellizos un año mayores que yo, yo era Edward Cullen, el pequeño.

Gruñi cuando lo escuche gritar-¡EDWARD!

Me dirigi arrastrando los pies al despacho

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-¡TU! ¿Qué no has entendido? ¿Qué quieres probar?-Carlisle estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera me grito.

-Simplemente asi soy Carlisle, asi es su hijo, y no pueden hacer nada para cambiarme-dije con los dientes apretados.

-Es tu ultima advertencia Edward, la próxima te vas a ir a un internado a Inglaterra, ¿Entiendes?-Dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Baje mi cabeza-Lo siento papá

-Es hora de madurar Edward.

Movi mi hombro para que su mano se cayera.

.

.

Los malditos pajaros empezaron a cantar

¡¿Por qué tenía que iniciar un nuevo día?!

Me metí a bañar, me fui en mi volvo junto con Rose y Jasper el cual no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día.

Cuando salimos mis hermanos fueron recibidos por sus novios.

Cuando Emmett y Alice me saludaron yo solo les dio un asentimiento y me dirigi hacia los chicos.

-Edward nos tuviste dos horas esperando por ti, ¿Por qué no fuiste?-Dijo Laurent

-¿Hola?-Dije dándole una palmada en la espalda

-¿Y esa cara? Esta bien que tu muy rara vez sonrías, pero tienes una cara de espanto.

-No fui porque me castigaron-Dije-No más fiestas, o si no me llevaran a Inglaterra

James se atraganto con su refresco-¿Y en serio cumplirás con ese castigo?-Dijo James incrédulo

Sonreí secamente-Que poco me conoces güey

-Ese es mi chico-Dijo James

Entramos a clases y cuando llego la hora del recreo nos fuimos a sentar en nuestra mesa habitual

La cual se encontraba lamentablemente solo a dos mesas de distancia de la mesa de mis hermanos, Jasper como siempre me miraba mal

Sacudi mi cabeza, no le gustaban mis amigos, pero el no entendía, yo no era ese niñito que hacia todas la cosas bien sus tareas a tiempo y lo que sus padres quisieran, había crecido y ya no era un santito, tomaba y me escapaba de clases.

Mientras miraba a mi hermano vi que Alice se acercaba con una chica de cabello chocolate

Desvie mi mirada hacia la chica, quede deslumbrado, era simplemente hermosa.

-¿Qué ves Cullen?

Le señale a la chica con mi mirada -¡oh! Isabella Swan, buen gusto.

-¿La conoces?-dije extrañado. Nunca la había visto

-Si. Llego hace seis meses. Se junta con el grupo de tus hermanos.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido

-Es la hija del jefe de policía, ¿te imaginas lo suertudos que son tus hermanos?-Lo mire curioso no sabía a que se refería.-Pueden tener fiestas con la mejor excusa para que no los arresten, lastima que ellos no son fiesteros, sus amistad nos ayudaría mucho. Aunque….-Se calló voltee a verlo interrogado, ¿Qué planeaba?, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando

-¿Qué?

-¿Que te parece Don Juan, el tener una nueva conquista?

-¿Eh?

-Has que se enamore de ti, tendremos muchas noches libres para nuestras fiestas-Sonreí cómplice

-Trato-Voltee a ver esa mesa, y vi que mi hermano me volteaba a ver sospechosamente, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tramaba algo.-Isabella Swan eres mía.

James río.

**¡que tal?!**

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Tienen sugerencias de ocmo Edward se debe de presentar?**

**The mysterious eyes.**

**Ya saben si quieren subir a algún lugar mis fics pídanme permiso. Y si las dejare.**


	3. ¡Odio el hoyo en el que vivo!

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

_**¡Odio el hoyo en el que vivo! ¡Cada vez me hundo más!**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-Isabella-Pronuncie en su oido **(N/A Me imagino que lo pronuncio como Aro lo hace en Luna Nueva)**

Tome su diminuta cintura y la sentí tensarse, la gire dejando sus labios a una corta distancia de los mios, vi como se quedo sin respiración

-Hey Nena-dije sonriendo de lado, sus ojos se desenfocaron, pero se separo de mi

Esto no era normal, por lo regular después de sonreírles asi ya las tenia a mis pies.

-¿Que quieres Cullen?-Dijo con voz fría. ¡oh Sabía mi nombre!

-Que te parece sentarte con nosotros hoy-dije volteándola hacia donde se ubicaba nuestra mesa

Nos encontrábamos en la barra.

-Quitale las manos de encima_ hermanito_, ni se te ocurra llevarla donde se encuentran tus inmundos amigos-Dijo Mi hermano a mis espaldas

Voltee a verlo-No te metas Jazz-Lo mire amenazadoramente

En casa podría ser muy machito pero aquí no lo dejaría.

Jazz abrazo a Bella y se la llevo-Maldito hermano-Dije mientras los veía irse

Quería a Jazz y a Rosalie eran mis hermanos, pero tuve una temporada de rebeldía en la que empece a juntarme con James y su grupo, luego me di cuenta que esta vida de problemas tenía mucha adrenalina y me gustaba vivirla, asi que no regrese a ser el hermanito Cullen. Si no Edward Cullen, un chavo respetado.

Jazz y yo empezamos a pelear, hasta que Jazz tuvo que recurrir a los golpes para poder tranquilizarme, yo no lo golpearía le debía respeto por la buena relación que algún día tuvimos.

Aunque ellos no lo sabían, yo los cuidaba de que ninguno de la escuela los molestara.

Todo mundo sabía que si le faltaban al respeto a Rose o le echaban bronca a Jasper se la vería conmigo y con mi grupito, después de todo no era un ser humano tan terrible, en serio los quería.

-¿Cómo te fue galán?-Dijo Laurent apenas llegue a su lado

-Nee me ha ido mejor-Dije sin importancia

.

.

Me quede viéndola mientras iba hacia su coche, debía admitirlo Bella era muy guapa, y era tan pequeña y tierna. Movi mi cabeza alejando esos pensamiento, a Edward Cullen, Bella Swan no se le puede hacer tierna

-Hola amor-Me abrazo

-Hola Tanya-le di un beso

-¿A quien ves?

-A Bella

-¿Y podrías decirme porque lo haces?-dijo separándose de mi y poniendo sus brazos como jarra y frunciendo el ceño mientras golpeaba el asfalto con el zapato.

-¿Y tu podrías decirme porque no puedo?-Dije igual frunciendo mi ceño-Si mal no recuerdo Tanya tu y yo no somos nada, somos amigos con derechos, sabes que yo no creo en eso de comprometerme en una relación con nadie-Me meti en mi coche

-¡AGH!-en que momento decidí hacer este trato con ella, golpee en volante

Maneje a toda velocidad a mi casa.

Cuando me estacione vi a Jasper sentado en la entrada observándome, ¡Mierda! Otra pelea

-Que pasa JAzzi-dije como cuando era pequeño.

Jasper era un héroe frente a mis ojos de infante, lo quería mucho y lo respeto.

Solo le decía asi cuando por pequeños lapsos me daba cuenta que no iba por el buen camino, pero aun asi ¿que hacia? Estaba muy metido en el asunto, si me alejaba del grupo de James estaba seguro que no lo haría sano y salvo.

Jasper que al principio me miraba con severidad había relajado su rostro-¿Qué planeas?-Fue directo al grano

-¿De que hablas?-Me hice el inocente

-Vi tu cara mientras veías a Bella, puedo jurar que había una chispa extraña en ellos, al igual como la mirada que tenías de cuando planeas algo, y puedo jurar que no es bueno ya que a la ves escuchabas al idiota de James-Jazz me tomo de los hombros- Te conozco Edward, eres mi hermanito. Tu no eres como ellos. ¿Por qué sigues ahí?

Me zafé de su agarre-No entenderías hermano-Baje mi vista mis ojos picaban

-Trata de explicarme-Puso otra vez su mano en mi hombro

-Dejame ¿si?-Levante la vista y una lagrima escapo de mi ojo-Lo hago por su bien, ¡déjame en paz!-Corrí a mi cuarto

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¡Odio el hoyo en el que vivo! ¡Cada vez me hundo más!

.

.

-¡HU!-Grite, tal vez el alcohol ya se me había subido

-Cullensito Cullensito Controlate un poco

-Caashaaate-Dije ignorando olímpicamente a Victoria

-Hey nene vienes-Me dijo Tanya

-¿Quién eres tu?-Dije apuntándola con mi dedo-Guaposota-Okay este era el claro punto en el que sabía que estaba más que ebrio

-SHA ME VOY PARTY!-Grite como loco-

No me traje el coche y gracias a Dios por que en la condición en la que iba podría haber chocado el coche sin siquiera encenderlo

Iba caminando, al menos mis sentidos seguían bien, nadie creería que estoy borracho si no fuera porque no podía hablar bien

Eran las cinco de la mañana y escuche una música hermosa, era un violin , segui el sonido y reconoci la casa como la del Jefe Swan

-Mierda subiré ese árbol

Empece a subir el árbol y llegue a un balcón, donde pude escuchar mas fuerte la música, era como estar en el paraíso

Abri el balcón, claro fue directo al grano y como tenia seis cervezas en mi organismo ni siquiera razone

Solo escuche un grito y vi a Bella con un pantalón de pijama morado con cuadros rosas y una camisa negra. Hermosa

-Mierda, eres tu Edward, casi me matas de un susto

-¿Pues quien más?, además del faaabulosho Edgart-Dije como presentándome en un show

-ESTAS BORRACHO! ¡QUE MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ!

-Bella no entiendo-Me acerque y la tome de la cara-¿Por qué mierda mis encantos no funcionan contigo?

-Por que ere un estúpido ególatra que solo piensas en ti mismo y en tus maravillas, por eso no-Dijo alejándose de mi toque dejando en mi un sentimiento de vacio, El alcohol. Eso debe de ser

-¿Auch?-Dije sonriéndole-Seamos amigos, Bella, quiero conocerte-_Aquí estoy! el viejo Edward!_

Mierda otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza, maldito Alcohol

-Que escondes Cullen?-Bella achico sus ojos-No confio en ti

-Eso si duele Bella-_Al parecer el alcohol saca al verdadero yo_

Maldita voz cállate!

-Es la verdad

-¿Y tu padre y madre?

Bella bajo la vista-Nunca están

Frunci el ceño, yo sabía lo que era sentirse solo, si no fuera por Jasper y Rosalie sería peor de lo que ya soy

-¿Entonces amigos?-Sonreí

Bella me miro raro y dijo insegura-Ok

Genial! Paso uno...hecho… Bella amiga nuestra ¿Qué creían que el alcohol me haría olvidarme del plan? Le tengo demasiado miedo a James como para olvidarlo

_Edward deberías de iniciar una buena amistad con el pie derecho con Bella, ella te ayudara creeme_

Callate

-Ven vamos a la fiesta-Dije tomándola de la mano

-Esta loco, yo no salgo a esta hora y menos a una fiesta-Dijo zafándose, de nuevo el sentimiento de vacio.

-Okay que hacemos-Dije a regañadientes y con un puchero-Vamos a la fiesta ándale-Dije acentuando más mi puchero

-Tu ve, yo me quedo-Cruzo sus brazos

-¿Y si tocas el violín?-dije viéndolo en su cama

-emm claro-Dijo extrañada

Me sente en su cama para contemplarla mejor

Empezo a tocar, era como escuchar angeles, el sueño empezó a llegar a mi y me fue imposible no quedarme dormido

-Cullen tienes que irte-Senti que me movian

-finco mifinutos mas-Dije cubriendo mi rostro con mi brazo

Bella rio, la jale de la cintura, grito por el repentino movimiento, quedo acostada a mi lado con su cabeza en mi pecho-Buenas noches Bella

-buenas noches Edward-Con el hermoso sonido que mi nombre hizo al salir de sus labios cai de nuevo en la inconciencia.

**¿Qué tal les parecio?**

**Porque creen que Edward tenga miedo?**

**Para las que no entienden bien, Edward sabe que el grupo con el que se junto no es de buena influencia, pero sabe que tampoco es bueno alejarse de ellos, además de que le gusta la vida "loca".**

**¿Reviews?**

**The mysterious eyes**


	4. Dañando más al ángel

**_Aléjate de mi._**

**_Quiero aclarar que cuando sale en letra cursiva es como el pensamiento de la consinecia beuna de Edward _****_J_**

**_Dañando más al ángel_**

Escuche un extraño sonido como de algo que se aspiraba ¿Es Sabado? Mama no hace la limpieza hoy.

Escuche como se cerraba un cajón, Abrí mis ojos, ¿un fantasma?

-Hasta que despiertas Cullen, ¿Ya te puedes ir?

-¿Bella?-Sabía que había tomado, me dolía ver la luz, pero al menos no tenia esa característica jaqueca horrible

-No, soy Barney-Dijo con sarcasmo, sonreí

Me levante y me talle los ojos.

Voltee a mi alrededor estaba en su cuarto.

-¿y?-Dijo Bella, al parecer ya era tarde ya que estaba bañada y con ropa de salida

-¿Salimos?-Dije

-¿Estas loco?-Dijo Bella

-Vamos a comer-Sonreí.

-Claro-Dijo sonriendo

-Deja me voy a bañar y en una hora vengo por ti- me levante y baje corriendo.

Llegue a la casa.

-Edward-Dijo Esme cuando me vio llegar-¿Estas bien? ¿Te metiste otra vez en problemas?

-Mamita estoy bien-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Por dicho acto Esme se quedo congelada por un segundo para luego sonreír-¿Qué hacias?

-Con una amiga mamá-Esme alzo la ceja sugestiva-Siendo todo un caballero, te lo juro mamá

-Y te quedaras a desayunar-pregunto esme

-No mamá, la llevare a desayunar

-¿TU? ¿A desayunar?-Dijo Esme incrédula

Lo se ni yo me la creía-Si mamá-Sonreí pensando en Bella

Esme me miro analizando mi sonrisa, y vi en sus ojos que escondía algo.

-Bueno pues corre a bañarte y a arreglarte

Me bañe y en menos de media hora estaba rumbo a su casa

Estaba tocando su puerta, Bella salio, debía admitir, se veía muy guapa, sus ojos me deslumbraron, y sentí raro, como que mi pecho, no se, se ¿llenara?

-Hola-Dije embobado

-¿Quieres una foto Cullen?-Dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos

-Te quiero a ti-dije sonriendo ¿Yo dije eso?-Digo te quiero a ti, para llevarte a desayunar

Bella alzo una ceja-Okay

La comida se paso muy comoda, nunca me había sentido tan libre con alguien.

Mi celular sonó.

-Permíteme tantito-me aleje, ya que era James

-Edward-Dijo James

-Aquí-suspire

-¿Como vas con Bella?-Dijo Riendo

-¿De que hablas?

-Sobre lo de, ya sabes enamorarla, el reto que te puse-¡Caray! Ya ni me acordaba

-Emm este, James en serio no quiero hacerlo, Bella no se merece esto-dije dudoso, sabía que nunca debías de contradecir a James

-Mira güey, ya te lo dije, y lo vas a hacer, y más, te elevo el reto, deberás enamorarla y luego botarla como perro-Dijo serio pero sabía que atrás de esa seriedad estaba enojado

Suspire asustado-James, ella no se merece eso-Dije melancólico Bella era una persona genial

-Callate y obedece, sabes el poder que tengo sobre ti, más vale que lo hagas-Y con eso colgó

Suspire melancólicamente-Bella, eres tan buena, no te mereces eso. En serio lo siento.

Me estremeci, era hora de ser el galán.

-Bella que te parece, no se ¿salir a caminar?-Bella sonrío

-No eres el chico que pensaba Edward, eres un buen chico-_¡Mierda Bella si supieras!-_Quiero llevarte a un lugar-Sonreí sin ganas

-Claro ¿donde esta?

-Yo te guio-Bella se levanto emocionada.

Llegamos a un bosque.

-¿Bella segura que es aquí?

-Segura-se bajo corriendo y empezó a caminar por el bosque

La segui

Corrimos como por veinte minutos y cuando llegamos al lugar deseado no pude quedar más maravillado

Bella empezó a correr por el prado como una niña pequeña, y yo sonreí por su inocencia

Se veía tan hermosa

Olvide completamente todo los problemas que tenía en mi vida, me concentre en ese angel que bailaba frente a mi

-Vamos Edward, ven, es un día soleado, diviértete-Dijo Bella jalando mis manos

Empezamos a dar vueltas y a perseguirnos.

Terminamos agotados, quedamos acostados **(N/A O.O RIMA) ** en el pasto uno a lado del otro, me puse de costado y apoye mi peso en un brazo mientras me levantaba para ver la cara de Bella, tenía sus ojos cerrados y se veía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, era un ángel.

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar, Bella?-Dije acariciando su mejilla, Bella se ruborizo

-Me gusta la paz que este lugar trae, y el aire puro que me brinda.-Dijo sonriendo

-Eres hermosa-las palabras salieron sin previo aviso

Vi desconfianza en sus ojos.-No más que Tanya, no adules si tienes novia Cullen-Dijo Bella cerrando de nuevo sus ojos.

-Tanya no es mi novia-Dije contrariado-Y no te ves con claridad Bella. Eres un ángel-_Un ángel que no merece ser lastimado_

-Son las cinco, ya empezó la fiesta de Ben, ven vamos.-Dije levantándome mientras la jalaba

-No Edward, odio las fiestas-

-¿Por qué?-Dije incrédulo

-Hay sexo, drogas, alcohol y …humo de cigarro-Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

-¿Y?

-Hay un partido de beisbol-Hizo un puchero-¿Y si mejor vamos ahí?

Suspire, ese puchero era imposible de resistir, sonreí-Esta bien

.

.

-¡CORRE CORRE CORRE! ¡VAAAAAMOS DIAAAAABLOS!-gritaba el publico

Nunca creí que me fuera a encantar tanto el beisbol

Abrace a Bella-Que divertido-Dije para después tomar de mi refresco

-Lo se -Bella río

Despues de tres carreras más, Bella empezó a toser mucho, la gente de atrás estaba fumando

Voltee a ver a Bella preocupado estaba tosiendo demasiado

-Espera-Dijo Bella antes de levantarse

Salio corriendo

No le pude poner más atención al juego, corri tras de Bella

Cuando llegue Bella no se había percatado de mi presencia estaba cerca del área de comida ¿Inhalando algo?

¿Bella se drogaba?

-¿Bella?-dije incrédulo

Cuando volteo vi que tenía un inhalador

Bella era….asmática

-Edward-Pude ver en sus ojos vergüenza

SAlio corriendo, y yo me quede paralizado, luego corri tras ella. Otra vez

Bella estaba llorando

-Bella no llores, no te avergüences-Dije abrazándola

-No quería que nadie se enterara, por favor no le digas a nadie, te lo suplico, me cambie de mi escuela anterior porque cuando se enteraron no dejaban de molestarme-Bella lloraba en mi hombro

-Te lo juro, Bella, no le dire a nadie.-Dije abrazándola más.

Cuando Bella se calmo fuimos a su casa.

-Que tengas buena noche Bella, adiós, paso por ti el lunes para llevarte a la escuela-Dije dándole un beso de despedida

-Gracias hoy fue un día divertido. ¿Edward?-Dijo Bella bajando la vista.

-¿Si?

-Mis papás no están, y me voy a quedar sola, y me da mucho miedo, ¿Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo? ¿No sé, a ver películas?

-Si así te sientes más segura, con gusto veré unas películas contigo, solo déjame ir a avisar a mi casa y por ahí ir por mi pijama-Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Maneje hacia casa muy feliz, había disfrutado a millones el haber pasado el día entero con Bella, tenía una sonrisa inmensa

-Llegue familia!-Grite feliz

-Se puede saber que te tiene tan feliz-Dijo Esme sonriendo

Jasper y Rosalie me veían sospechosos-Simplemente estoy muy feliz mami-le di un abrazo

Rosalie sonrio…un poco.

Jasper seguía frunciendo el ceño

-Mama necesito pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál hijo?

-Papás voy a quedarme a DORMIR, nada más que eso, con una amiga, vengo a avisarles, y aclárales que esta noche estare en buenas manos, por el buen camino-Bella es un angel, claro que era el buen camino

Papa sonrio-Okay hijo

-¡Genial!-Salte y subi corriendo por mi pijama.

Baje –Adios familia buena noche

-Me gusta verlo así de feliz-Alcance a escuchar a Esme antes de salir

-No me había puesto a pensarlo, hace años que no estaba sí, y todo gracias a Bella.

Toque el timbre.

-Hola-Salude apenas la vi.

Sería una pijamada divertida

**Hola! ¿Qué les parecio?**

**Aclaro que el próximo capitulo no será de la pijamada**

**Reviews?**

**Sugerencias?**


	5. Este era mi mundo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**Este era mi mundo.**

**Edward P.O.V**

Estaba afuera de la casa de Bella tocando su timbre.

Hoy era el primer lunes después de la pijamada, estaba sonriente, hace años que no me divertía tanto ni sonreía sinceramente

-Hola-Dijo Bella cuando salio, su sonrisa era hermosa.

-Hola Bells-asenti con mi cabeza

La guie a mi auto y nos fuimos en un comodo silencio.

Cuando llegamos todos y al decir todos me refiero a TODOS se nos quedaron viendo, hasta mis hermanos.

Le sonreí a Bella y le ofrecí mi mano para salir del coche.

Caminamos juntos hacia nuestra clase.

¿Emm que le tocaba a Bella?

-¿Que te toca Bella?-Le dije cuando entramos al establecimiento.

-Lo mismo que a ti, menos la penúltima clase-Dijo Bella riendo

-¿Por qué nunca te vi?-Dije confundido

-Porque puedo ser sigilosa cuando quiero y más cuando me caen mal-Dijo Bella bajando la mirada avergonzada

-¿Te caí mal?-Dije incrédulo

-Claro, con tu papel de soy un niño de papi, que tiene a todas a sus pies y puedo hacer que todas se enamoren de mi-Dijo Bella como si dijera algo obvio

-Y ¿Ya no?-Dije sonriendo de lado, _si, lo se, soy una arrogante_.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia matemáticas.

Las primeras clases pasaron muy rápido, estar con Bella era divertido.

Fuimos al almuerzo y seguí a Bella hasta que vi que se dirigía hacia la mesa de mis hermanos y sus novios.

Trague pesado, hablaba con ellos, pero siempre prefería sentarme con los otros chavos, ¿Pero que diablos como me alejaría en estos momentos de Bella?

Llegue a su mesa y les di una sonrisa, Alice me sonrio, antes de separarme de Jazz y de Rose, Alice era mi mejor amiga, y por sus ojos sabía que tramaba algo, Emmett se veía alegre…como siempre. Rosie sonreía, esa sonrisa que no me dirigía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mi hermano me veía desconfiado.

Me la pase muy a gusto con ellos, platicamos reímos, algo que no hacía con ellos desde hace dos años.

Cuando voltee a la puerta vi a James y a Victoria viéndome, llamándome con su mirada, no quería ir, quería quedarme, pero vi la mirada de James, era una orden.

Suspire, Jazz me volteo a ver, mire a la mesa-Tengo que…salir, luego los veo chicos-Me levante a regañadientes.

Camine afuera de la cafetería y sentí como me jalaron del brazo. James.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dije del malhumor

-Uy el niño se hace bebito cuando se junta con su hermanitos-me enoje, hace mucho que nadie me molestaba con eso.

-Dejame James-Gruñi-¿Para que me llamabas?

-Vamonos atrás para fumarnos uno.

Bella no podría acercarse a mi si olía a humo-Lo siento, no quiero

James me agarro de mi camisa y me estrello contra los casilleros-Calmate Jammy-Dijo Victoria, a James lo sacaba de sus casillas el que le negaran algo.

Estaba asustado pero no lo mostraría.

-Mira Eddie, tu haces lo que yo te diga, o tus hermanos sufrirán-Aflojo su agarre-Ya lo sabes ¿Por qué me desafías?-Replico como si fuera un niño.

Respiraba rápido-¿Entonces vienes?-Dijo James desafiante apretando más su agarre, casi me ahorcaba.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano maldito bastardo!-Dijo ¿Jasper?

Mi corazón latio a mil ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¡Que se aleje!

-Vete Jazzi-Espero que haya entendido la indirecta al usar ese apodo-Yo puedo solo-Gruñi soltándome de James

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-Bramo Jasper

-Nada, por favor vete-Le suplique con la mirada

Jasper me miro dudoso, le di un asentimiento, suspiro y se fue.

-James, NO voy a fumar-Piensa Edward Piensa Piensa- Emmm entre….-bingo-Entre más tiempo este con Bella, más fácil se me hara conquistarla.

Sonreí, por primera vez estuve feliz de haber aceptado el reto.

EL reto…ya ni me acordaba.

-EEEh-Laurent rio-Buena amigo, a ti no se te escapa una-Sonreí, me salio bien parecía verdadera, no era difícil, llevaba años haciéndolo.

-Ahora si me permiten-Regrese a la cafetería alterado, ¿Qué haría ahora? Bella no merecía el ser enamorada y dejada así nomás como si no valiera, ella era muy importante para mi.

_Espera Edward ¿Te oiste? Bella ES importante para ti._

Lo…es.

_¿Y le harás lo que James te dijo que hicieras?_

Pero..si no lo hago…

_¿Serías capaz?_

No.

Eso es todo lo que necesite.

Cuando llegue a la mesa, todos me miraban preocupados, voltee a ver mi camisa, y estaba arrugada por el cuello, me la alise.

-¿Estas bien Edward?-dijo Alice solo asentí.

-¿Seguro?-Replico Jasper

Me relami los labios, no quería pero tenía que alejarme.

-Pueden callarse y dejarme en paz-Dije rudamente, era todo un actor, y no es por presumir.

Rosie abrió los ojos y Bella se asusto por mi rudeza.

Me levante bruscamente, y Sali al bosque.

Empecé a ver acuoso, no iba llorar, NO lloraría.

Inhala Exhala

Escuche el timbre y regrese a la cafetería para dirigirme a los pasillos, vi que Jasper hablaba con el grupo, cuando los alcance vi que Bella se estaba acercando a mi, la evadí y vi su expresión dolida la cual me partio el corazón pero esa mirada era mejor que la que me daría si mi plan siguiera.

Pase del largo al grupo, camine a Biología y me sente en la ultima banca y puse mi mochila al lado, asi nadie me molestaría.

Vi como Bella me volteaba seguido pero hacia como si no me percatara de su presencia.

Al final me di cuenta que Bella no tenía con quien irse ya que yo la había traido, asi que me acerque, Bella se vio emocionada por mi cercanía, _Hay mi Bella! Si solo supieras lo estúpido que soy, el maligno ser humano que hay en mi_

Le hice un movimiento con mi cabeza indicándole lo obvio.

Me siguió al coche.

El viaje fue otra vez en un silencio, pero esta vez incomodo.

Le diría que no quería volver a verla.

Me separaría de ella para no hacerle ese daño.

Suspire y Bella me volteo a ver.

Me estacione en su casa.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Dijo Bella

Suspire y negué con la cabeza.-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Bella me vio preocupada.

Baje del coche y le abrí la puerta.

Bella me tomo al mano, pero yo la aparte, Bella me vio dolida

_Bella Bella MI Bella ¡lo siento TANTO!_

Camine sin esperarla hacia su puerta.

Cuando me alcanzo me volteo a ver pero yo estaba viendo hacia el suelo.

-No quiero ser más tu amigo.

-¿Qué?-Bella susurro

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, y no me pueden ver contigo Isabella.

Bella solo se quedo callada.

-No me gusta la vida que llevo contigo, no fiestas, no bebida, no nada, solo estúpidos partidos de beisbol y malditos prados.

-Sabía que en algún punto me decepcionarías, Tenían razón, tu no cambias.

_¿Le diras lo del reto?_

No.

-Hasta nunca Swan-Dije fríamente antes de darme la vuelta y subirme a mi coche.

Sonó mi celular.

_Fiesta en la casa de Laurent ¿Vienes?_

_Victoria_

Este era mi mundo

Bella era demasiado buena para profanarla con él.

_Voy para allá._

_Edward_

Este era mi mundo, y ella no era para mi.

**Hola chicas!**

**PErdon por la tardanza**

**Para las que tambein estén leyendo la de "quiero robarme a la novia" quiero decirles que me tardare en actualizar**

**Es que a mi mama la operaron y no puede cuidar a mi hermana, asi que yo la cuido y no me deja escribir. :/**

**Ademas de que el cargador de mi pc se hecho a perder se me acaba muy rápido la batería**

**Les gusto el capi?**

**Reviews?  
Gracias :D**


	6. Solo

**Las canciones son "Nada" de Reik, "ALÉJATE DE MI" Camila, "Igual a nada" Reik. Les recomiendo que escuchen la de "nada" mientras leen esa parte, sentiran más la emoción :D**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Solo**

**Edward P.O.V**

-¡Güey! Por fin llegaste-Dijo James MUY borracho, hoy tenía suerte no me preguntaría sobre Bella.

Genial, no se como se pondrá cuando se entere que aborte el plan.

No soportaría ver a Bella lastimada.

-Tomate una-Me ofrecio James

-No, gracias-Desde que empece a estar con Bella, como ya no tomaba ni fumaba, ya no lo necesitaba

-¿Lo escuchaste como pregunta?-Dijo para darme más fuerte la cerveza

-Gracias-dije a regañadientes.

El sabor ya no era tan bueno como antes, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me iba metiendo en un mundo suspendido en el tiempo, no había problemas, dolor, nada.

Bella

Mi Bella

Bells

Senti unos labios sobre los mios.

Bella

¿¡BELLA?!

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Tanya besándome-quitate

-No Eddie, no me has hablado desde que empezaste a juntarte con Bella tonta Swan

El apodo que le dijo me hizo enojar, pero había DEMASIADO alcohol en mi sangre como para reaccionar.

Me aleje de ella, me recordaba a la vida miserable que tenía antes de Bella.

**Me canse de ir a ningún lugar  
De bajar la voz y de caminar  
Lejos del amor y tan cerca del veneno**

Me sente en el sillón en la sala, quería estar solo, simplemente solo.

Tanya llego y se sento en mis piernas, la mire a los ojos.

**Me canso tu luz tan artificial  
y esta conexión tan superficial  
no me importa quien es el malo y quien el bueno**

Este no era yo, yo era mejor que esto, este no era mi lugar.

**Te dejo solo queda por decir  
que estoy cansado de fingir  
y que lo intente eternamente**

-Dejame solo-Le dije a Tanya como pude

-Pero Eddie

-¡Dejame Solo!-Grite

Solo, Solo, solo

Sin ella.

Simplemente solo

**Nada puede regresarme a tu mirada fue mucho dolor  
perdiste tu valor fuiste convirtiéndote en  
nada una historia rota sin contar que quisiera borrar  
perdiste tu lugar ya no digas nada**

Voltee a mi alrededor, este no era mi lugar, mi lugar era ella.

Cerveza, cocaína, cigarros, marihuana.

Era lo único que observaba.

Esto ¿Es felicidad?

Mi felicidad es ella.

Estoy cansado

No la merezco, ella es buena, y yo soy el diablo en persona

**Me canse de huir de la realidad  
de buscar en ti mi felicidad  
nuestro sueños van sobre líneas paralelas**

Yo estoy arruinado, no soy bueno, soy dañino, solo hago daño.

Soy una mierda.

Ella es única luz, pero si me acerco la apagare, solo soy un estorbo, un desperdicio, no la merezco ni la mereceré.

¿Cómo ser bueno, si tenía ese estúpido plan hacia Bella?

Hacia un angel

**Una estrella que no brillaba mas  
y se acostumbro a la obscuridad  
no la encenderás ni con un millón de velas**

Fui un estúpido, y Bella no me esperara con los brazos abiertos.

**Nada una historia rota sin contar que quisiera borrar  
perdiste tu lugar ya no digas nada  
nada que pensar ya no digas nada mas**

Me pare, vi mi celular y ya eran las dos de la mañana.

Ya se me había bajado un poco, nunca conduciría tomado, asi que me espere un rato más hasta estar en condiciones.

Cuando llegue estaban las luces prendidas

Camine hacia la puerta, sentía mi cuerpo moverse, pero yo no estaba ahí, mi cuerpo actuaba por si solo.

Abrí la puerta, vi a Carlisle y a Esme sentados en la mesa, Esme se veía preocupada y Carlisle se veía enojado.

Escuche los típicos pasos a mi costado y solo espere el agarre de Jasper.

Jasper me tomo del brazo y me apretó contra la puerta

-¡¿Qué mierdas le hiciste a Bella?!-Dijo enojado, pude ver en sus ojos preocupación y enojo, mi cara era una mascara inexpresiva.

Tome un respiro y suspire

Jasper también suspiro, y supe que capto el olor.

-Que diablos Edward ¿Tomaste? ¡¿Otra vez?!-Solto su agarre, supo que algo estaba mal

Esme me abrazo y yo me aleje-Edward amor, ¿que pasa?

-Dejenme solo-Dije susurrando- ¡DEJENME MALDITAMENTE SOLO!-Grite para empujar a Jasper y caminar rumbo a mi cuarto

Azote la puerta y me acosté en ella, empece a llorar.

-Algo esta mal mama-Escuche a Jasper decir

-Pense que tu hermano había hallado el buen camino-Dijo Carlisle

-Lo hizo papa, aquí huele a gato encerrado, Edward no era así, y se ve más deprimido,y temeroso, algo pasa-Dijo Jasper otra vez mientras Esme lloraba

.

Los días pasan, o al menos para las demás personas, porque yo me encuentro suspendido en el tiempo, sin ella, solo.

-Te extraño Bella-Dije al aire llorando.-Sin ti me siento…solo.

Sonó mi "despertador", ¡Bah! Si este solo me avisa que ya es hora de levantarme y "tratar" de afrontar la mierda que tengo por vida.

Me levante y bañe, me cheque en el espejo, ese chico "galán" ya no estaba en mi, mi reflejo era un "joven" demacrado.

Desde que había dejado a Bella, no había día en el que no tomará, o fumara para escaparme de este mundo, aunque lo único que conseguia era ver la cara de Bella en diferentes colores.

Baje.

-¡Edward!-Grito Jasper, cuando me vio bajar me vio con lastima al igual que mi hermana.

¡NO QUERÍA SU ESTUPIDA LASTIMA!

No manejaría el volvo, desde que Jasper había notado mi constante estado de alcoholismo, después de un griterío que me hizo, me quito el volvo, Jasper era como mi segundo padre, debido a que Carlisle casi nunca estaba en casa.

Me sente en el asiento de atrás. Recargue mi frente en la ventana, el frio no me importaba.

Recordar, recuerdos era lo único que tenía.

**FLASH BACKS:**

_-¿Que te parece Don Juan, el tener una nueva conquista?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Has que se enamore de ti, tendremos muchas noches libres para nuestras fiestas-Sonreí cómplice_

_-Trato-Voltee a ver esa mesa, y vi que mi hermano me volteaba a ver sospechosamente, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tramaba algo.-Isabella Swan eres mía._

**Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.  
Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**

_-Hasta nunca Swan-Dije fríamente antes de darme la vuelta y subirme a mi coche._

**La luz ya, no alcanza...  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...  
Un Angel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...  
**

_-Hasta nunca Swan_

_-Hasta nunca Swan_

_-Hasta nunca Swan_

**Y alejate de mi amor...  
Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**

_-Sabía que en algún punto me decepcionarías, Tenían razón, tu no cambias._

_¿Le diras lo del reto?_

_No._

_-Hasta nunca Swan-_

**Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
a quien mas quiero..**

_-¿Como vas con Bella?-Dijo Riendo_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Sobre lo de, ya sabes enamorarla, el reto que te puse-¡Caray! Ya ni me acordaba_

_-Emm este, James en serio no quiero hacerlo, Bella no se merece esto-dije dudoso, sabía que nunca debías de contradecir a James_

_-Mira güey, ya te lo dije, y lo vas a hacer, y más, te elevo el reto, deberás enamorarla y luego botarla como perro-Dijo serio pero sabía que atrás de esa seriedad estaba enojado_

_Suspire asustado-James, ella no se merece eso-Dije melancólico Bella era una persona genial_

_-Callate y obedece, sabes el poder que tengo sobre ti, más vale que lo hagas-Y con eso colgó_

_Suspire melancólicamente-Bella, eres tan buena, no te mereces eso. En serio lo siento._

_Me estremeci, era hora de ser el galán._

_-Bella que te parece, no se ¿salir a caminar?-Bella sonrío_

_-No eres el chico que pensaba Edward, eres un buen chico-¡Mierda Bella si supieras!-Quiero llevarte a un lugar-Sonreí sin ganas_

**Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto  
Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**

_-Hola-Dije embobado_

_-¿Quieres una foto Cullen?-Dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos_

_-Te quiero a ti-_

****

La luz ya, no alcanza...  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...  
Un Angel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

_Este era mi mundo_

_Bella era demasiado buena para profanarla con él._

_Este era mi mundo, y ella no era para mi._

****

Y alejate de mi amor...  
Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

_¡Odio el hoyo en el que vivo! ¡Cada vez me hundo más!_

**Fin de los Flash Backs**

-Edward reacciona hermano-Dijo Rosalie preocupada mientras yo seguía viendo afuera del coche.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije molesto

-¡Ya llegamos!

Rodee los ojos y me baje

Emmet y Alice me saludaron, "les sonreí" y segui mi camino hacia Los chicos

-¡Hey Eddie!-dijo con tono "tierno" Laurent

-¿Qué?-suspire

Me recargue en el capo del coche de James.

Voltee a la nada.

-Hey viejo, fiesta de nuevo hoy en mi casa-dijo James –Iras

-No tengo opción-conteste mirando la entrada al estacionamiento de la escuela

-Buen niño-Río James.

En eso sono el motor del coche de Bella y mis ojos inevitablemente busco su carcacha

La vi bajar, se veía tan hermosa, aunque se veía triste.

_¡Lo siento Bella!_

**Lejos de ti me perdí  
La realidad yo jamás la vi  
Todo me da igual  
Igual a nada  
**

Voltee a ver a mis "amigos" y vi a mis hermanos y a sus parejas y a..Bella, se veían ..felices. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Vi a Bella más directamente, y mi corazón latío muy rápido.

Nunca me había pasado esto, tal vez la separación me duele, porque yo estoy….enamorado…de Bella.

**Mi corazón se agito  
Primera vez que me paso  
Pero después nada fue igual  
Igual a nada  
**

Sin ella es una existencia vacía, sin propostio, no veo porque seguir, nada era igual, ya ni las fiestas y el alcohol escondían mi melancolía.

Le hice daño, obviamente no me aceptar de regreso. Pero haría lo posible, hoy le diría a James.

**Como la brisa  
Que no soplaba  
Igual a nada  
Como la lluvia  
Que no mojaba  
Igual a nada  
Pero no volverá, no volverá  
Es una historia terminada  
**

-Ed ¿Cómo vas con Bella? No te he visto con ella-Dijo James enojado-Estas hablando con ella por fuera ¡¿Verdad?!-En algún momento su pequeño cerebro conectaría el que no le hablo a Bella desde hace cinco días.

Gracioso ¿no? El plan era que YO la enamoraría a ELLA. No al revés.

**Si no eras tú para mí  
Si yo no fui nada para ti  
Perdóname no entendí  
No entendí nada  
**

-En la noche hablamos-dije antes de ir rumbo a mi casillero, y seguir a Bella con mi mirada.

.

.

.

-¡Por la fiesta!-Un james tomado grito cuando llegue.

-¿Por qué tan serio Eddie?-dijo Laurent

-No me digas así

-El te dice como el quiere-Dijo James

Al verlo tan tomado, me replantee la idea de decirle que me negaba a seguir con el plan, Trague seco

-Tengo que….hablar contigo James-Me arme de valor, si cancelaba esto del reto, podría empezar de nuevo con Bella.

-Habla-Dijo James.

-Ya no voy a seguir con esto-Dije alejándome un poco de él

-¿Y crees que te voy a dejar elegir?-Dijo burlonamente James-Lo haces porque yo lo digo

-¡NO! ¡YA NO MÁS!-Grite exasperado.

-¿Quieres sufrir las consecuencias pequeño Eddie?-Dijo aventándola la lata James.

-Por favor, ya no hagas seguir con esto, no puedo lastimarla, no a ella-Dije asustado.

-¿Qué te enamoraste?-Dijo Victoria riendo

Baje la vista.-Mucho mejor-Rio James

Levante la vista asustado sin entender sus palabras- Asi te dolerá a ti el que la lastime, aprenderás a no desafearme

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que me agarraron los brazos por atrás.

Un rodillazo en el estomago, el aire escapando de mis pulmones.

Puño en cara, golpee en barbilla, cerre lo ojos.

Patada en el estomago, abrí los ojos, vi la cara de James riendo-Ten cuidado, cuidala bien ¿Eh?

Me pateo otra vez el estomago, empece a ver negro

Me desmaye

_¡Edward!_

¿La escuche?

¡BELLA!

¡Corre Bella, Corre!

**Muahahah soy mala, ahí le dejo.**

**Reviews?**

**Este fue lo doble de largo que lo nromal xD**

**Ya me tengo que dormir mañana tengo escuela.**

**Bye!**


	7. Necesito hablar contigo

_**Necesito hablar contigo.**_

_-Por favor, ya no me hagas seguir con esto, no puedo lastimarla, no a ella-Dije asustado._

_-¿Qué te enamoraste?-Dijo Victoria riendo_

_Baje la vista.-Mucho mejor-Rio James_

_Levante la vista asustado sin entender sus palabras- Asi te dolerá a ti el que la lastime, aprenderás a no desafearme_

_Lo siguiente que sentí fue que me agarraron los brazos por atrás._

_Un rodillazo en el estomago, el aire escapando de mis pulmones._

_Puño en cara, golpee en barbilla, cerre lo ojos._

_Patada en el estomago, abrí los ojos, vi la cara de James riendo-Ten cuidado, cuidala bien ¿Eh?_

_Me pateo otra vez el estomago, empece a ver negro_

_Me desmaye_

_¡Edward!_

_¿La escuche?_

_¡BELLA!_

_¡Corre Bella, Corre!_

-¡Edward!-Escuche su grito más fuerte, mi mente era muy poderosa, podía escucharla como si estuviera a mi lado, me estaba congelando, no se en que momento había llegado a este lugar tan frío, tal vez, estaba muerto.

-¡¿Edward estas bien?!-Sentí el calor de mi ángel.

Si estaba muerto, la voz de Bella, era mi ángel ¿O no?

-¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan golpeado?-Dijo la voz de "Bella" preocupada-Edward, háblame, abre los ojos, ¡No puedes estar muerto! ¡No! ¡NO!

-Bella-El hablar me dolio, el respirar me dolia, el tratar de abrir los ojos…me dolia.

-¡Edward!-Bella repitió pero con alivio-Corre-Suspire

-¿Qué?-Bella se acerco a mi para escuchar, sentí su calor, calor, quería calor, me moria de frio.

-Dejame llevarte a tu casa Edward hace mucho, frío.

-No a casa no

-¿Qué?

Abrí los ojos, poca luz que había hacia que mis ojos quemaran-¿Qué hora son, donde estamos?

-Son las siete de la mañana, iba rumbo a la escuela cuando te vi aquí-Bella sonrio preoucupada.

"Sonreí" estaba preocupada _por mi_

Bella me estaba mirando preocupada- ¿Tan mal estoy?

-Sigues guapo, si es a lo que te refieres-Río, y yo trate pero mi costilla dolio.

Bella vio mi mueca de dolor-Te llevare al hospital

-No, Bella ahí esta Carlisle

-¡Pero puedes tener algo roto!

-Bella, ya me he peleado antes y se que cuando tengo una costilla rota o algo más roto, duele hasta la madre, así que solo han de estar mayugadas

-¿Pero Ed….

-Shhh-La interrumpí con un dedo en sus sagrados labios, el movimiento dolio, pero su boca era hermosa, y el dolor valia la pena.

-Te ayudo a levantar o tu puedes?-dijo Bella

-Creo poder yo-Dije empezando a levantarme, pero ¡joder dolia un chingo!

Hice una mueca-Creo que necesito ayuda-Me ayudo jalándome, era tan pequeña que aun asi tuve que hacer yo la mayor parte del trabajo

Cuando me pare, todo me dolia tres veces peor que estar acostado, pero tener el cuerpo de Bella a lado mio me daba calor

-¿Cómo se te ocurre estar afuera Edward, estamos a menos cinco grados?-Dijo Bella enojada

-De por si el frio-Dije caminando hacia su chatarra.

-¿Qué te paso Edward? ¿Qué haces afuera sin chamarra a estas horas? ¿Y que le paso a tu cara?-Dijo Bella preocupada.

-Larga historia-Tenía miedo de decirle lo de James, tendría que contarle porque me acerque a ella, y quería empezar de cero con ella

-Sube con cuidado.

Me meti a su camioneta y el olor a fresas me embargo enseguida.

Hermoso

Me acosté en la cabecera del asiento, mi cabeza me dolia, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Caí dormido, hasta que sentí como me movían el hombro.

Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi casa. ¡ MI CASA! ¡Santa madre!

-Lo siento Edward, no puedo darte el lujo de preocuparlos más. Aún asi no te incomodes no hay nadie en casa-Suspire aliviado, Bella tenía razón _deberían _ estar preocupados.

-Okay-dije bajándome.

Paso un brazo por mi cintura y sentí esa sentimiento como de calor, que siempre aparecía cuando ella me abrazaba o algo.

-Bella, perdóname-Dije acordándome de todo lo que había pasado para que yo estuviera así.

-No hablemos de esto ahorita Edward, estás herido-Bella desvió mi disculpa sin contestarme si acaso me perdonaba.

-No Bella-Paré-Mis heridas no me duelen tanto como me duele el corazón al no estar cerca de ti.

Bella volteo suelo, impidiéndome ver su cara.-No exageres Edward, eso es cursi, y tu no eres así.

-Tu no puedes saber como soy-Dije molesto un poco, me molestaba que la gente dijera que me conocía, pero con ella nunca podría estar molesto-Yo te a….yo te aprecio- me sorprendi por las palabras que mi sub-consiente me hizo CASI decir.-Y te extraño mucho.

Bella no me contesto y me guio hacia mi casa, caray, dolio, dolio como nunca, el poder oir su contestación, ella nunca me extraño, ella no me ama, ella no me quiere.

Solo. Solo. Sin ella _nunca _ más.

Me sentó en el sillón, pero yo seguía en mi mundo.

Regrese a la realidad cuando sentí algo frio en mi cara, y luego más frio en mis costados.

-No te quejes bebé lloron-Bella sonrio

Su sonrisa, simplemente deslumbrante.

-Hey pero aun asi soy sexy, bebe o no –Me reí

Y ella rio conmigo, su risa lo más hermoso.

-Tu pedazo de…..¿Bella?-Entro Rosalie enojada y luego sorprendida de ver a Bella.

-Hola-dijo Bella incomoda por la situación

-¿Que carajo te paso en el rostro Edward?-Dijo Jasper preocupado, mi hermano, ahora lo veía, me amaban, y yo simplemente había sido un estúpido, que lo había lastimado a todos, no los merecía, no merecía nada bueno de ellos, no merecía a Bella, ¿Como amar a alguien más, cuando no puedes ni con tu vida?

Triste, desilusionado, solo deambulando por la vida.

Levante mi vista hacia sus rostros y los tres me veían esperando la respuesta.

Vi a Bella más fijamente, tenía que decirlo, decir porque empece a hablarles principalmente.

Abrí la boca, exhale, no podía, no quería perderla me odiaría, me alejaría y yo no puedo vivir sin ella, ya lo comprobé.

Una lágrima solitaria salio por mi mejilla, sentí la mano de Bella apretar la mía.

Muchas preguntas llegaron a mi mente en ese momento.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

¿Bella seguiría enojada?

¿Sería algún día merecedor de su amor?

Era una porquería.

Ella había venido a iluminar mi vida, y yo estaba aquí para apagar su luz, pero ya no más, al menos los golpees de James me recordaban que el dolor que sentía ahora era porque estaba luchando por ser una persona buena, por empezar de cero con ella, y algún día ella me viera como no se….um…un…novio.

Pero luego las ultimas palabras de James se colaron en mis pensamientos.

_Ten cuidado, cuidala bien ¿Eh?_

¿Qué planea?

Cuidarla.

Eso haría.

Si ella me quería en su vida, la cuidaría a su lado, pero si no, tendría que tener guardia en alto para que no le pase nada, sería algo así como su…diablo guardián.

_¿Su Diablo?_

Todo esto empezó con maldad, es imposible que me autonombre "angel" Guadían.

-Sabes que no puedo decirlo Jazz-Dije entre dientes.

-Ya es hora de que hables Edward-Dijo Jasper tomándome del hombro, voltee mi vista a su mano, y el amor y preocupación que tenían hacia mi, hizo que mi vista se nublara.

-No debo, los quiero, no merecen cargar con esto-me levante, pero Bella seguía sosteniendo mi mano-Necesito hablar contigo-le sonreí, Bella era mi cachito de luz.

**Perdon por la tardanza pero mi cabeza esta fría.**

**Estoy pasando por cosas que me hacen ya no querer seguir con esta historia.**

**Pero sus reviews me hacen pensarlo dos veces :/**

**Si le sesta gustando como para que la acabe?**

**Dejenmelo saber por favor.**


	8. ¿Qué haces si le pasa algo a ella?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer **_

_**La decisión ha sido tomada **__**¿Qué haces si le pasa algo a ella?**_

_-Ya es hora de que hables Edward-Dijo Jasper tomándome del hombro, voltee mi vista a su mano, y el amor y preocupación que tenían hacia mi, hizo que mi vista se nublara._

_-No debo, los quiero, no merecen cargar con esto-me levante, pero Bella seguía sosteniendo mi mano-Necesito hablar contigo-le sonreí, Bella era mi cachito de luz._

Bella asintió y me siguió afuera de la casa.

Nos adentramos al bosque, nadie rompía el silencio, el cual se había tornado incómodo.

Pare, y tome una de sus manos mientras me ponía frente a ella y volteaba al suelo.

-Primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón, no debí hacerte esto, no debí alejarme de ti, pero fue por tu bien Bella, no mereces ser dañada, mereces ser feliz-Dije sintiendo mis ojos nublarse

Despues de decirle a Bella lo de la apuesta me odiaría pero haría lo posible por hacer que me perdonara y que luego fuera mi novia.

Bella no decía nada-Yo, estoy metido en un lio muy grande Bella, de ahí el que no me aleje de James, Bella, tu me gustas mucho, demasiado diría yo, me aleje de ellos, porque no quiero hacerte daño Bella, por favor dame otra oportunidad, déjame empezar de cero.

Bella me beso, abrí los ojos impresionado, luego le correspondí el beso, ¡Bella me estaba besando!  
Nos separamos para respirar, la abrace, pero no le había dicho la verdad completa, y tenía que hacerlo

-Bella, yo me acerque a ti por primera vez porque…-Bella tapo mi boca

-Desde cero ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo

-Pero..

-Desde cero-rectifico

Sonreí, una parte de mi estaba feliz, la otra se sentía culpable.

-Desde cero-Repeti

-¿En que lio estas metido?-Dijo curiosa

Sacudí mi cabeza-No necesitas tener esto en tu hombros Bella, mejor vayamos a comer algo-dije abrazándola

-no señor, usted se mete a bañar, y se limpia esas heridas-Dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño

Sonreí hacía su preocupación-Te quiero-Ella se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza

Frunci el ceño- ¿Bella esto-Señale entre los dos- en que nos deja?

-Emmm no lo se Edward, no puedo confiar en ti-Eso dolío-Me decepcionaste una vez, no voy a correr a tus brazos-Dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios y seguía sin mirarme.

-Entonces ¿Amigos?-Dije desanimado, ella asintio-Pero entonces ¿Por qué me besaste?- Dije sonriendo un poco al recordar en beso que nos habíamos dado

Bella se sonrojo-No lo se, Edward me gustas, pero debes de ganarte mi confianza, y cambiar para ser la buena persona que he visto, has que el mundo también lo vea-Sonrio

Asenti sonriendo- ¿Asi estaras conmigo?-Bella me sonrio me incline para darle un beso

Ella puso su mano en mis labios-una cosa es que me haya dejado llevar por el momento hace rato, pero ahora esta aclarado que somos amigos. No besos-Hice un puchero y Bella negó sonriendo

-Okay-Dije resignado-Algun dia me besaras Isabella-Le guiñe un ojo

-Depende de ti-Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la casa

….

.

.

-Respira Edward-Me dije antes de bajar de mi Volvo, al frente de mi a unos cuantos coches de distancia se encontraban James y los otros, no les hablaba desde el Viernes, pero me habían dejado un mal sabor de boca con la advertencia que me habían dado. No había podido dejar de pensar en eso todo el fin de semana. El fin de semana lo pase con Bella y mis hermanos, estaban felices de que ya no me juntara con James, al preguntarme el porque estaba con ellos, les desvié el tema, no merecían cargar con esto. Siempre que veía a Bella sonreír, reír o jugar conmigo, tan _libre_ la advertencia llegaba a mi _Ten cuidado, cuidala bien ¿Eh?. _No serían tan malos ¿O si?

_¿Cómo no Edward? ¿Qué no te acuerdas de esa noche? ¡Esa noche que arruino tu vida, tu libertad e inocencia!_

Como olvidarla, ¡No necesitas recordarmela estúpida conciencia!

Baje del Volvo, cuando Jasper me miro raro, preguntándome con la mirada si estaba bien, asentí y Él siguió el rumbo de mi mirada y vio al grupo, fruncio el ceño

-Hermano, hablar ayuda-Me susurro

-¡No merecen cargar con esto!-Levante un poco de voz –Por favor, dejen de insistir.-Le implore

-Okay, Ed-Dijo Jazz, amaba a mi hermano

Rosalie me miro interrogativa, asentí con mi cabeza mostrándole que estaba bien

¿Era tan obvio?

James rio al ver mi miedo

_¡Eres un cobarde! ¿¡Porque no hablas!?_

Ellos son malos ¡Muy malos!

¡Estoy amenazado CALLATE! Mi familia es muy importante para mi como para que le hagan daño! ¡Por eso he estado tanto tiempo callado!

Bella me abrazo, y yo le sonreí.

Nuestra relación había mejorado rápidamente, éramos algo asi como mejores amigos, que se gustaban. Sonreí por el termino.

Caminamos hacia nuestra clase.

Nos sentamos juntos. Y platicamos en lo que llegaba el profesor.

Cuando sentí que un papel me golpeaba, la parte de atrás de mi cabeza

Voltee y agarre el papel del suelo

Lo abrí y lo que leí hizo mi pánico crecer.

_Se ve bien enamoradito el muchacho_

_Me pregunto…_

_¿Qué haces si le pasa algo a ella?_

Abrí los ojos y voltee a ver a James que estaba hasta el final.

El me sonrío, yo fruncí el seño

El profesor llego asi que tuve que voltear a ver al frente, pero no me pude concentrar en ninguna cosa más que el papel.

Cuando acabo la clase lleve a Bella a Matematicas.

Cuando iba rumbo a Historia, iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no vi que ya estaba vacio el pasillo, y un golpee que me estrello contra los casilleros me saco de mi mundo.

-Perro-Dije sin ver todavía quien me había pegado, ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados por el dolor en mi espalda

Sentí que un brazo me apretó el cuello y me apretó más contra los casilleros, abrí los ojos y vi a James- ¿Seguro que yo soy el perro?

Laurent sonrío

-Seguro-Dije son dificultad por su agarre

-entonces dime Edward ¿Qué se siente poner en peligro a la persona que amas?-Laurent rio

Gruñi- Si le hacen daño, le dire a la policía lo que ustedes hicieron aquella noche

James se puso serio y me apretó más, sonrio malignamente-Sabes que mi amenaza sigue en pie, si le dices a alguien sobre _eso_ tus hermanos mueren y no me responsabilizo de lo que le pueda pasar a tu querida Bella-Gruñi-Desperdiciaste la oportunidad que te dimos hace dos años Edward, de estar con nosotros, y todavía te crees con la superioridad de amenazarnos sabiendo que el que pierde aquí eres tu-Cerre los ojos, sentí que me desmayaba, ya no tenía oxigeno

-Si los denuncio, iran a la cárcel antes de hacer algo-dije con mucha dificultad

-Si nos acusas, ten por seguro que haremos lo de aquella noche otra vez-Recibi un golpe en el estomago y cai al suelo.

-Ah!, ¿Y que piensas sobre que le digamos a tu _amiguita _lo del reto?

Escuche la risa de Laurent alejarse por el pasillo

Pasaron los minutos y yo todavía no podía pararme.

-Edward ¿Estas bien?-Dijo ¿Emmett?

-¿Emmett?-Dijo todavía sin aliento

-Amigo, ¿Qué te paso?

-James-Fue lo único que dije, ya que el aire no me alcanzaba para más

-Te ayudo-dijo ayudándome a levantar-¿Por qué te golpeo?

-Pues supongo que para amenazar-Dije sin dar muchos detalles de mi conversación pasada

-¿Pero esta todo bien?-Dijo Emmett

-Creo que necesito ir a la enfermería-Desvíe el tema

-okay-Emmett me llevo con cuidado a la enfermería

-¿Qué te paso hijo?-Dijo la enfermera tan amable

-Me caí-mentí-Y me golpee con un escritorio

Emmett ya se había ido debido a que solo había salido con un pase para ir al baño

-Que caída tan más fuerte-Rio la enfermera.-No tienes nada roto, pero fue un golpe que te dejara mucho dolor, asi que toma un naproxeno de 500 miligramos cada ocho horas hasta parar el dolor-Dijo dándome un cajita.

-Gracias-dije saliendo.

Me dirigí al salón de Matematicas para buscar a Bella.

Tenía que tomar una decisión

En algún momento Bella se enteraría o se debía de enterar de la razón por la que me acerque a ella

Y era mejor que se enterara por mi que por James.

_Te odiara_

Lo se

_¿Entonces se lo diras?_

No tengo otra opción, la amo y se merece la verdad, peleare por ella hasta la muerte, para ganarme su perdón.

Sono el timbre y la vi

La decisión había sido tomada

Le diría.

**Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero a consecuencia de que no parare el fic me tomare un poco de mi tiempo para que quede largo y tenga contenido bueno **

**Los reviews han bajado **

**Casi no hay**


	9. Todo empezó aquella noche

_**Hola lamento la tardanza, pero debido a la escuela :/ no pude actualizar.**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**_

_**Todo empezó aquella noche**_

_¿Entonces se lo dirás?_

_No tengo otra opción, la amo y se merece la verdad, peleare por ella hasta la muerte, para ganarme su perdón._

_Sonó el timbre y la vi_

_La decisión había sido tomada_

_Le diría._

_*…*...*…*…*…*_

-¡Edward, Bella!-Escuche que nos llamaban

Volteamos, ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de Bella.

-Esperen-Grito Alice

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Bella

-Vamos a ir a comer a tu casa, Edward, Esme quiere conocer a Bella-Dijo asomándose por debajo de mi brazo para ver a Bella adentro del auto

-Quiere ver quien alegro la vida del pequeño Eddie, y lo hizo un niño bueno-dijo Emmett pelliscandome mi mejilla, yo baje mi mirada triste.

_Bueno_, ese calificativo no quedaba para nada conmigo.

Bella abrió la boca-Ni reclames Bella, estare por ti en un hora para arreglarte-Alice la interrumpio.

-Pero Alice, yo tenía que ir a un lugar con Bella, en privado y era importante-Dije frunciendo el ceño

-Lo siento amiguito, pero no es tan importante como arreglar a Bella.

-Ya que-Dijo Bella suspirando

Cerre su puerta después de que nos despidiéramos y alice me advirtiera que DEBERÍA llevar a Bella directo a su casa.

-Gracias por intentar salvarme de Alice-Bella sonrio-Pero no sirvió-Hizo un tierno puchero.

-No era una excusa, necesito hablar contigo-Dije serio, viendo hacia la carretera

Bella se puso nerviosa-¿Hice algo malo?

-Tu nunca harias algo malo

_Tu aquí eres el monstruo, ella es el ángel._

-Entonces…

-Bella-Voltee a verla por una fracción de segundo- Yo… ¿Qué soy para ti?

Vi de reojo que Bella se tenso, si ella me quería una pequeña fracción de lo que yo lo hacia, tengo la esperanza de que me perdonara.

-Bueno…tu me gustas-Dijo ruborizándose

Sonreí triste, gustar, eso no es amar, ni siquiera es cariño.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me sincere, tu ya lo hiciste una vez es mi turno, no solo es gusto Edward, yo te quiero, mucho, demasiado diría yo-Repitio mis ultimas palabras.

Sonreí, pero no con la felicidad que debería sentir aún faltaba que me perdonara.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, y me estacione, pero no me baje, me quede sentado viendo a la nada.

-Bella-Dije muy quedamente-Que pensaría de mi, si te dijera que yo me acerq-Un golpe fuerte en mi ventana me asusto

-¡Ya salgan!-Gritaba Alice

Suspire

_¡Esa duende no se puede quedar en paz!_

Salí y le abrí la puerta a Bella

-Bueno bueno, ya vete Ed-Dijo Alice empujándome de vuelta al lado del conductor-Nos vemos en la comida en tres horas

Bella gimio-No quiero más Barbie Bella

Me sentí mal por ella, tener a una Alice como amiga ha de ser la muerte, quería meterla a mi auto y llevármela lejos de aquí, para salvarla

_Aquí la única cosa de la que debes de salvar a Bella, es de ti, estúpido._

Cierto

Me subi al auto y arranque, sin despedirme y sin nada, la depresión había llegado muy fuerte hacia mi y podía notar que ya lo habían notado.

.

.

.

-Hijos, bajen ya van a llegar.-Grito Esme

Baje corriendo y le di un beso a mi mamá, había dormido en la tarde, y en mi sueño había rememorado la platica en la que Bella decía que me quería, eso me había levantado el animo, tal vez tenía posibilidades de su perdón, tenía esperanzas, y estaba dejando que ellas me comieran, tal vez era malo, pero quería ser feliz aunque fuera todo mentira.

-¿Como me veo Mamá?-Dije tratando de peinar mi cabello con mi mano

-Muy guapo, hijo-Esme me sonrio-Le debo mi vida a Bella-Me acaricio mi mejilla-Trajo al verdadero Edward de vuelta, a mi hijo bueno

Uh golpe bajo.

Sonó, el timbre, y Sali rumbo a la puerta, salvado por la campana.

Sonreí ante la imagen más hermosa que había visto, Bella con un vestido de color azul.

.

.

.

-Huele muy rico señora Cullen-Dijo Bella cuando ya estábamos sentados en la mesa

-Hay querida, dime Esme-Dijo Mi madre sonriendo

Bella le sonrio

Comimos a gusto entre bromas.

-Muchas gracias Esme, por invitarme a pasar un rato tan comodo y divertido con ustedes-Bella sonrio-Puedo adivinar que ya sabes que mi padre al ser el jefe de policía, casi nunca esta en casa, entonces siempre estoy sola, y me alegra poder tener una comida tan…familiar

Esme le sonrio maternalmente-Querida, la que debe de dar las gracias aquí soy yo, desde que Edward se junta contigo, a cambiado mucho, para bien diría yo, es más amable y…-Fue interrumpida por en sonido de mi silla al levantarme rápidamente

Sali rápido, necesitaba estar solo.

Yo no era bueno.

Soy un monstruo

Solo hago daño

No merezco a Bella.

Sali y me metí algunos pasos al bosque.

Me sente y enterre mi cara en mis rodillas.

-¿Edward?-Escuche la voz de Bella.

-Necesito…hablar-Dije en un susurro

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué saliste asi?

-Bella-Me levante y me puse a su altura, tome sus manos.

Vi que Bella se sonrojo, en otra ocasión ese gesto se me hubiera hecho tierno, pero ahora los admiraba, ya que sabia que en algunos minutos más ella me odiaría.

-Bella, veme por favor-Le pedi ya que tenia su mirada gacha.

Cuando levanto su cara, me perdi en el paisaje marron que había frente mio.

Sin siquiera mandarlo, me fui acercando, sus labios se veían tentadores, cuando se estaban rozando, la verdad cayo como un balde de agua fría, no podía besarla, no _debía _besarla, no sin antes decirle todo, y que ella decide si quiere besarme.

Suspire, y me aleje de ella, ella me miro con ojos confusos.

-No puedo-Dije mirando al suelo

-¿No me quieres?-Escuche la voz de Bella triste.

-No-Levante la vista, y vi el dolor en sus ojos-No te quiero, Bella, eso no basta.

Bella me miro confundida.

-Bella, debes de saber la verdad de todo.

-¿Cuál verdad? Desde cero ¿Te acuerdas?

-No Bella, mi conciencia no me deja en paz, necesito decirte TODO.-Seguia sin soltar sus manos, y eso me daba valor pero a la vez me daba melancolía, esto podía perderlo en cualquier momento.

-Bella, yo…-suspire-Recuerdas, que… Recuerdas, cuando, cuando empece a hablar contigo, no confiabas en mi ¿Te acuerdas?

Bella asintió-Hacías bien, ¿Puedes recordar porque no confiabas en mi?-Bella me miro dudosa

-Decia que eras un mal hombre, que solo dañaba, y era egocéntrico

Sus palabras dolieron, porque eran verdad-Nunca te equivocaste, siempre tuviste la razón, soy un ser humano asqueroso-Dije con desden, me odiaba, si fuera buen chico, si esa noche yo no hubiera salido, Bella podría estar conmigo.

Bella solto mis manos, y tomo mi cara-Tu eres bueno Edward, eres una buena persona, simplemente tenías malas influencias

-Bella, soy malo

-No, no lo eres

-¡Si lo soy! ¡Me acerque a ti, por un reto!-Casi grite

El silencio nos envolvió, y sentí como las manos de Bella cayeron, dejando un hueco al extrañar su calor.

-¿Qué?-susurro

Trate de agarrar sus manos, pero ella las alejo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Me demando

-James, me-me dijo que eras la hija del Jefe de policía, me dijo que te hiciera mi amiga, para que fueras a las fiestas y así no tener problemas, pero luego me demando que te debía de enamorar y luego…dejarte-Dije lo ultimo en un susurro

Estaba llorando, podía sentir mis mejillas mojadas.

-Entonces todo esto fue una mentira-Dijo Bella para ella.

-No Bella, empezó como eso, pero tu me hiciste cambiar me hiciste convertirme en alguien diferente, me hiciste enfrentar mi realidad, me hiciste fuerte-Dije llorando, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡No se porque confie en ti! ¡Las personas no cambian! ¡Menos la gente como tu! –Me grito Bella llorando

-Bella, yo te amo, por favor amor mío perdóname, no puedo vivir sin ti, no me alejes de tu lado, dame otra oportunidad, puedo cambiar te lo juro, puedo ser esa persona buena que te mereces, pero por favor no me alejes, te amo, te amo ,te amo-Dije abrazándome a su piernas

-No puedo volver a confiar en ti, no después de que tu plan era hacerme daño-Bella dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Bella por favor-llore como nunca al darme cuenta que no merecia su perdón

-Me voy a casa, le pedire a Alice que me lleve, no me busques, necesito tiempo a solas.

Se dio la vuelta se marcho rumbo a mi casa

Me tire en el pasto y llore sin parar.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo, me pare y entre a mi casa

Toda mi familia estaba en la sala, y se les veía preocupados.

Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar cuando entre, se acercó a mi, y me esperaba un regaño por lo de Bella, pero lo que recibi fue un abrazo.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo quedito a mi oído

Lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera en ello-La amo Jasper, carajo, la amo tanto

Jasper me llevo a mi cuarto, pero yo nunca solte el abrazo asfixiante que tenia con el

-Es hora de que hables hermano.

-Lo se Jasper, ya no lo puedo callar más-Dije llorando

Vi en los ojos de Jasper alivio, al saber que por fin diría lo que me había hecho cambiar tanto, y vi preocupación por mi estado.

-Te escucho Ed-Dijo abrazándome más.

Cuanto amaba a mi hermano

-Todo empezó _aquella_ noche. Cuando tuve la mala fortuna de presenciarlo todo.

_**Muahahahaha**_

_**¿Qué paso aquella noche que Edward tyanto teme?**_

_**Reviews?**_


	10. Por fin La verdad

**Chan Chan Chan Chan**

**Por fin sabran xD**

**Para este capitulo imaginen un Laurent, James y Victoria de 15 años.**

**En mi opinión este es uno de los capítulos que mejor he escrito, espero que lo disfruten**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

_**Por fin La verdad**_

-Es hora de que hables hermano.

-Lo se Jasper, ya no lo puedo callar más-Dije llorando

Vi en los ojos de Jasper alivio, al saber que por fin diría lo que me había hecho cambiar tanto, y vi preocupación por mi estado.

-Te escucho Ed-Dijo abrazándome más.

Cuanto amaba a mi hermano

-Todo empezó _aquella_ noche. Cuando tuve la mala fortuna de presenciarlo todo.

-Recuerdo, que Esme me había prohibido ir a una fiesta que se organizaba en la casa de Mike Newton, ya que todavía tenía quince años, y me trataba como un bebe-Dije calmando mis sollozos- me acuerdo que estaba muy enojado, ya que tu y Rosalie si habían podido ir, asi que me escabullí por la ventana de mi cuarto, camine por las calles de Forks, hasta que por uno de los callejones del norte de la ciudad, escuche una música lejana y muchos gritos-Dije apretando mis puños, como si eso impidiera que el Edward de mis recuerdos no se dirigiera hacia ahí.-Pense que podría ser un atajo a la casa de Mike y que por eso se escuchaba la música, me meti en el callejón, cuando entre había un pequeño cuarto, con la puerta medio abierta, cuando me asome vi a James, Laurent y Victoria, cuando vi que eran ellos iba a salir, lo que menos quería era liarme con esos tipos-Dije cerrando mis puños sabiendo que lo que seguía sería difícil de decir.-Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, James se percato de mi presencia y me demando el que entrara, yo no lo iba a ser si no fuera porque Laurent se encontraba cerca de la puerta y me jalo, cerro la puerta con llave y me obligaron a sentarme con ellos-Cerre los ojos, como si eso evitara ver en mi mente las siguientes imágenes que me habían traumado y torturado por tanto tiempo

_Flash Back_

_-Mira, mira, vean a quien tenemos aquí-Dijo James caminando alrededor de mi-A nadie menos que Bebito Cullen._

_-Me llamo Edward-Dije entre dientes, odiaba que nadie supiera mi nombre y solo me identificaran como el tercer hermano Cullen._

_-No me importa-Hizo un gesto con su mano restando importancia a lo que acababa de decir-Al menos-Volteo a verme y me sonrio de una forma que me dio miedo-Que me brindes algo, Cullen-Repitio mi apellido como si lo estuviera procesando-Un apellido fuerte-Hizo un gesto pensativo, agarrando con su mano su barbilla- Me sirves, te dare la oportunidad de juntarte con nosotros, ser de nuestra banda-Dijo señalando a los tres_

_-Antes muerto-Era joven pero no estúpido como para saber que no tenia buena fama estos tres individuos, y que su vida no era la de un santo que digamos._

_-Si quieres podemos cumplir esa petición-Hablo por primera vez Laurent, con una sonrisa socarrona levanto su playera y vi una pistola._

_Trague seco ¿Por qué no hice caso y me quede en casa?_

_-No te gustaría, que todos te reconocieran como EDWARD CULLEN-Mis ojos adoptaron el brillo de la curiosidad y ansiedad, y James lo noto ya que sonrio-Buen niño, sabes lo que te conviene-dije palmeando mi mejilla._

_Sono la puerta y yo me petrifique al pensar que podía ser uno de mis hermanos, mi conciencia sabia que estaba haciendo algo malo o lo iba a hacer._

_Pero el alivio llego a mi cuando vi que no entro ninguno de mis hermanos más bien entro alquilen viejo_

_-James! La diversión empieza, __Waylon ya llego, y trae el "paquete"-Dijo Laurent riendo_

_-Waylon, espero que me vengas con buenas noticias, ¿Ya vendiste?-Dijo James palmeando su cintura y pude ver que también el tenia un arma._

_-E-Espera James, déjame hablar antes de que te enojes, y hagas algo estúpido-Dijo Waylon nervioso._

_-¡Traes mi maldito dinero!-Grito James sacando la pistola_

_-N-No Ja-James espera-Dijo el hombre nervioso levantando las manos, como si eso evitara que una bala llegara su pecho._

_-Mala palabra-Sonrio sínicamente James-¿No has aprendido que odio que me nieguen algo?-Dijo James haciendo un puchero._

_Lo ultimo que escuche fue un disparo y un grito, los cuales se quedarían grabados en mi memoria por el resto de mis días._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-James me amenazo que si le contaba alguien ustedes, Rose y tu tendrían el mismo final, que los matarían, me dijo que para estar seguro que no haría ni diría nada tendría que juntarme con ellos, cuando me iba a negar me acordó que odiaba que le negaran algo.-dije sollozando, se sentía bien decirlo.

-Lo hacia por ustedes, por protegerlos, aún cayendo en malos pasos siempre los cuide, nadie se acercaba a molestarlos porque se las vería conmigo.-dije mirándola a los ojos.-Me perdí en el camino hermano, sabía que no podría salir de ese hoyo, asi que me meti de lleno, Si tendría que estar ahí de por vida ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?, me volví una persona mala-Dije cerrando los ojos-Despreciable, ya no existía el Edward bueno-Voltee a verlo con ojos llorosos, y vi que también el estaba llorando-¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que me golpeaste?-El asintió lloroso-Las palabras que te dije esa vez, tenían un doble significado.

_Flash Back_

_-Edward, ¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¡Son las Tres de la mañana, hemos estado muy preocupados!-Grito Carlisle, mientras se levantaba del sofá, y Jasper seguían viéndome_

_-¿Qué te imporrrrta?-Dije arrastrando las palabras ya que estaba borracho_

_-Estas borracho- Dijo Jasper incrédulo_

_-¿Qué importa?-Dije con fastidio, me dolia la cabeza y ya quería acostarme_

_-¿Cómo que "¿Qué importa?"? Eres menor de edad-Dijo Carlisle más enojado que nunca_

_-TUVE que ir ¿Entienden?-Grite-¡¿Y tuve que tomar?!_

_-¡¿Tuviste?! ¡Nadie te obliga!-Grito Jasper_

_-¡No entieeendes Cashate!-Grite_

_-Me decepcionas, no eres mi hijo-Dijo Carlisle entre dientes_

_-¡Que me importa! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Pudrete!-Le grite a Carlisle mientras lo empujaba_

_Senti un golpe en mi mejilla_

_-¡Ten un poco de respeto! ¡Es nuestro padre!-Grito Jasper mientras yo me sobaba mi mejilla_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Tu me estabas dando una indirecta muy directa de que estabas siendo forzado-Dijo Jasper triste

Asenti

-Perdoname-Dijo Jasper abrazándome-Fui un pésimo hermano mayor, y tu has tenido que pasar por esto tu solo

-Yo debía pasar por esto solo, no debía meterlos, pero esto me volvió una persona mala, y ahora por culpa de eso perdi a Bella, perdí a la persona que amo, y no me merezco su perdón.

-¿Qué le hiciste Edward?

-James dijo que la necesitábamos como nuestra amiga para tener fiestas sin problemas, pero luego me dijo que tenía que enamorarla, y luego botarla, yo me rehusé y me golpeo por eso, me…amenazo, dijo que le haría daño, por eso no me alejaba de ella, pero ahora ella no me quiere cerca, pero no debo dejarla sola, ellos saben que la amo, y le harán daño, no debo dejarla sola, no debo, no debo -Dije llorando

-No te preocupes, no la dejaremos sola, la cuidaremos-Abrace agradecido a Jasper

-Ahora que me has dicho todo, puedo confiar en ti en que no volverás por esos rumbos ¿Verdad?-Dijo Jazz cuando me separe y levante

-Ni muerto-Dije dirigiéndome a mi buro para recoger mis llaves

-¿A dónde vas?

-Una cosa es que ella no me quiera cerca, otra es el que la deje desprotegida, ire a su casa y la cuidare desde adentro del bosque

-La amas demasiado

-Daría mi vida por ella-Dije antes de salir

**¡Por fin les dije que paso! XD**

**¿Qué piensan?**

**Pobre Edward u.u**

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? **

**¿Quieren un Bella P.O.V?**


	11. No sobreviviente

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me encantan! Que gusto que les este gustando la historia, espero que no me odien tanto a partir de ahora, ya que llega el momento de la confrontación u.u Edward debe de enfrentarse y ya no vivir con miedo.**

**Espero que disfruten y porfa no se enojen, todo tiene un porque.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

_**No sobreviviente**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Lo amo y lo odio tanto.

Ese chico comprensivo, amable, cariñoso y agradable que me mostro ser, fue una mentira.

Lo que más me enoja es que yo me lo creí, y estoy tan confundida, creí que Edward enserio había cambiado, Alice me dijo que así era el Edward de _antes_, se veía que era tan real su comportamiento, y ahora que confunde al pensar que todo eso fue una mentira, ¿Fue actuación o enserio era Edward? El dice que me ama, ¿Por qué me lo dijo en ese momento?

No es orgullo, pero estoy tan confundida, que tengo miedo de dejarme guiar por el corazón y terminar lastimada.

Ya pasaron dos semanas de la ultima vez que le hable, y hoy estoy tomando una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida.

Recuerdo que estuve a punto de declinar la oferta cuando Jasper vino a hablar conmigo.

Flash Back

-Hola Bella-Dijo Jasper cuando abrí la puerta

-Hola Jasper-Dije saludándolo he invitándolo a pasar

-¿A que se debe tu agradable visita?

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre mi hermano-Me tense

-¿A que te refieres?-Dije invitándolo a la sala y sentándome

-Bella, el ya me conto todo, y no lo justifico, pero enserio seria muy bueno que le dejaras hablar, el enserio ha cambiado Bella, regreso a ser el Edward de hace dos años, tu lo ayudaste, y se siente muy mal, nunca lo había visto tan triste, el pobre da lastima,, parece muerto, y agotado, por favor Bella, dale la oportunidad de hablar contigo, de explicarte las razones por la que hizo todo esto, y cuando haya podido dar sus razones, ya todo depende de ti, tu decides si lo alejas, o quieres intentar algo con él. Yo se que tu también lo amas, se nota en tu mirada, los dos se aman tanto que hasta empalagan-Dijo Jasper sonriendo-Por favor Bella-Se puso serio-Dale una oportunidad

_**Fin del flash Back**_

Y aun asi no pude.

El tan solo pensar que se acerco a mi para lastimarme me hacia dudar si acaso yo debía darle _esa _oportunidad.

Jasper y Rosalie aún seguían como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Edward se sentaba solo, lo cual me era extraño, ya que se veía que huia de James y de su grupo pero aún así eso era extraño, ya que todo fue parte de su plan, sabía que se había alejado, pero nunca pensé que tanto.

James me miraba muy raro y enserio me daba miedo.

Llevaba varios días sintiéndome observada, sentía que alguien afuera de mi ventana, en algún punto del bosque me observaba….y cuidaba, lo extraño es que no me hacia sentir miedo, me hacia sentir protegida, y puedo jurar que hasta una vez vi luz.

Estaba empacando mis maletas había tomado la decisión de irme a Phoenix a terminar mis estudios, ya que me había llegado una beca del cien por ciento para la preparatoria musical de Phoenix, les pregunte a mis padres y como fue de costumbre simplemente dijeron un "Si", extrañaría mucho a mis amigos, pero enserio necesitaba alejarme de Edward, si no caería a sus pies, el tan solo pensar alejarme de Edward hacia que un dolor profundo se instalara en mi pecho, un agudo dolor. Edward se la estaba pasando mal, se podía ver con tan solo mirarlo, tenía unas manchas negras debajo de los ojos, y el esmeralda de sus ojos se veía opaco, estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cabello se veía mas desordenado de lo normal.

Siempre que llegaba de la escuela me seguía con la mirada, veía que siempre me mioraba con un amirada triste, y siempre que estaba cerca de su antiguo grupo se le veía nervioso, me sentía agradecida de que me diera mi espacio, pero aveces me gustaría que tratara más.

Ya eran las diez de la noche, les había pedido a los chicos que vinieran mañana a las doce para que me despidiera de ellos, ya que el vuelo salía a la una de la tarde, les driría hasta el ultimo momento ya que era una cobarde y sabía que si me pedían que me quedara lo haría.

Apague las luces y me quede dormida

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-¡Edward!- El portazo que dio mi hermana al entrar a mi cuarto me hizo saltar

¿Qué Rose? ¿No ves que estoy dormido?-Dije contra la almohada, había llegado a las tres de la mañana por cuidar a mi Bella, y había regresado ya que había mucha lluvia y no había dormido nada, y Jasper casi casi que me llevo a rastras de ahí.

-¿Qué hora son?-dije checando mi reloj- Rose son las doce y media, por Dios déjame dormir

-Nada de eso Edward, levántate, o perderas a Bella para siempre-Eso me hizo reaccionar

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué le pasa esta bien!?-dije parándome

-No Edward-Rose estaba llorando-Bella se va, Edward, Bella se va

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A donde?!-Dije exasperado poniéndome mi ropa y mis tenis

-Su vuelo hacia Phoenix sale en media hora ¡corre!-Dijo cuando Sali de mi cuarto

Bella se iba, perdería a mi Bella, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho al tan solo pensar en eso me hizo ir a una velocidad incomprensible..

No podía

Bella no podía

Bello no podía irse

Alejarse de mi

Era ironico, cuantas veces le decía en mi mente _Aléjate de mi_

Para que no saliera lastimada

Pero ahora no puedo alejarme de ella.

Llegue al aeropuerto y eran quince para la una

Había llegado en quince minutos, mi velocidad era de muerte.

Baje corriendo.

Vuelo hacia Phoenix favor de dirigirse hacia su puerta

No no ¡NO!

-¡Bella!-grite mientras caminaba a la puerta que indicada

Vi que varios me volteaban a ver cuestionando mi estado mental, pero a mi me valía, necesitaba hablar con mi Bella.

Cuando la visualice estaba punto de entrar.

-¡Bella!-Grite con todo mi aire

Ella volteo y vi dolor, alivio y alegría en sus ojos.

-¡Bella por favor no te vayas!-Grite a dos metro de ella, ya que los policías no me dejaban pasar.

Ella solo negó con su cabeza

-Por favor Bella-Caí de rodillas

-Vete Edward

-No sin ti-Dije con determinación

-Señor necesitamos que se vaya o si no usaremos fuerzas

-No entiende, ella es el amor de mi vida

El policía rodo los ojos-Como si no escucháramos eso dos veces por semana

-¡Bella!-Grite cuando vi que salía para ir al avión-¡No!

Me quede perdido en mi mundo. Bella se había...ido.

_Vuelo a Phoenix aborden_

Caí de rodillas, ni siquiera sentí cuando me sacaron.

Entre a mi coche, y empecé a llorar, la había perdido

Y ella se había ido, significaba que ya …no me amaba

Llore por una hora más, hasta que decidi ir rumbo a mi casa para seguir con mi inútil vida.

Prendi el radio para dejar de escuchar esa voz que me repetía:

_Se fue_

_Se fue _

_Se fue_

Y cuando escuche la música me arrepentí

Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.  
Dijiste que no me amabas más.  
Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.  
Yo no sé que haría sin tí, no creo soportarlo.

Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.  
Y llora mi alma en soledad.  
La vida me puso junto a tí  
Nunca pude predecir.  
Me convertiría en tu pasado.

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor.

Le cambie

Hoy me decidí  
Jamas pensaré en ti  
Este sentimiento me hace daño  
Demasiado para mi

Estoy aquí  
Recordando esos momentos  
Intentando comprender porque no estás  
Y sigo aquí  
Esperando que algun día  
Esperando que decidas regresar

Es el sabor  
Es el sabor de tus labios  
Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer  
Es el olor  
Es el olor de tu cabello  
Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel

No puedo olvidar  
Aquel tiempo en que me amaste  
Pero ahora que no estás  
Te extraño  
Te amo  
Jamás regresarás

Mierda. Le cambie

Hoy,  
Con el dolor,  
Llega el fantasma de tu voz,  
Diciéndome,  
Ya no llores amor.

Soy,  
Un eslabón,  
Que se ha perdido entre tu y yo.

Por favor,  
Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó.

Fui,  
Fuego por ti,  
Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,  
Los restos de mí.

Fui,  
Todo y sin ti,  
Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,  
Dentro de mí.

Le cambie a una estación que no fuera música ya que hoy Dios me odiaba

_Se informa de un accidente que acaba de ocurrir_

Me concentre en esa noticia para dejar de pensar

_Fue un accidente ocurrido en un vuelo que salía de Forks, que iba dirigido hacia Phoenix_

Frene en seco, y casi me salgo de la carretera

_Se informa que no hay sobrevivientes._

Y me perdí en mi mundo.

**U.U AJÁ**

**La canción primera es **

**Te fuiste de aquí**

**La segunda es:**

**Ahora sin ti**

**Y la tercera es:**

**Fui**

**Las tres son de Reik.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Tomatazos**

**No se desesperes tranquis tranquis xD**

**Mañana no puedo subir ya que tengo grupo de estudio**

**EL miércoles tengo tutoria e introducción asi que creo que estoy actualizando entre el sabadoy Domingo ya que también tengo que actualizar la de "quiero robarme a la novia"**

**Las quiero**


	12. Cry me a river

_**Me perdonan?**_

_**Es que me enferme **____** y además la prepa decidio hacer aparición con las estup….endas tareas xD**_

_**Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Cry me a river**_

_Fue un accidente ocurrido en un vuelo que salía de Forks, que iba dirigido hacia Phoenix_

Frene en seco, y casi me salgo de la carretera

_Se informa que no hay sobrevivientes._

Y me perdí en mi mundo.

-¡No es posible!-Gritaba y lloraba Alice mientras veía las noticias

No se como había llegado ni se como les había dicho.

-¡Esa es su maleta!-Lloriqueaba mi hermana Rose, señalando escombros del avión que se veían en la noticia.

-Entonces no hay confusión, Bella si ha muerto-Lloraba también emmett

Nunca lo había visto tan mal, yo no siquiera se como estaba, era como si no estuviera vivo, como si viera todo esto en una película.

Escuchaba como todos lloraban, pero mi cuerpo lo único que pudo hace fue alejarse de las lagrimas, y ahogarse en sus propias

You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no.

-No me puedes dejar mi Bella-Llore en mi prado-¿Qué haré sin ti?

So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down,

Llore hasta que me quede dormido

_La maleta verde de Bella destrozada._

_Bella yéndose_

_Por…mi culpa_

_Yo mate a Bella_

-¡NO! ¡yo mate a Bella! ¡si no fuera por mi culpa, ella no se habría ido!

Eran las dos de la mañana, me levante y fui rumbo a mi coche.

100 km/h

150 km/h

200 km/h

Las lagrimas en mis ojos no me dejaban ver, ¿Qué importa?

Di la vuelta en la curva demasiado rápido, solo escuche a mi coche resbalarse por el pavimento y trate de frenar pero el piso estaba mojado

-Adios Bella, te vere pronto-dije antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por las vueltas que el coche estaba dando al voltearse.

.

.

_-Amor, Edward, despierta, te perdono, pero por favor despierta_-Escuche la voz de un angel

Trataba de contestarle, quería moverme y alcanzar la voz de mi Bella

.

.

_-amor, estas bien, ven a mi_

Yo no merecía el cielo ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-_Amor ¿me escuchas?_

Use todas mis fuerzas y trate de salir del hoyo que me mantenía entumecido

-_Me apretó la mano-_Mi angel dijo emocionada, y pude escuchar en su voz que estaba llorando

-¿_En que pensaba al conducir a esa velocidad, en un pueblo que siempre tiene el piso mojado?-dijo mi angel enojada_

_-En ti Bella-_Escuche la voz de ¿Alice?, Que hacia Alice aquí?-_Él cree que estas muerta_

¿Creo?

¿Qué diablos pasa?

-_Ya se esta recuperando, lleva cinco días en este estado, espero que el que lo hayan dormido para evitar su dolor, si sirva_

_-Ya debe de estar a punto de despertar, ¿Bells segura que no quieres ir a dormir? Nos has dormido desde que llegaste, te ves muy cansada-_Dijo mi Padre

¿Qué diablos pasa?

En serio ya me estaba frustrando quería salir de este sopor que sentía.

_-no Carlisle, no me voy hasta hablar con él._

_-Okay, Bells, que bueno que estas bien, nos diste un susto de muerte_

_-¡Me apretó la mano!-_Dijo Bella cuando con todo mi esfuerzo movi mis dedos

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y la luz me cegó obligándome a volverlos a cerrar.

-¿Edward me escuchas?-Escuche la voz de Bella

-¿Bella?-Dije con la voz raposa-¿Bella…estas viva?

Escuche una risita-No, estas en el infierno, ¿En que pensabas en manejar a esa velocidad?-Dijo Alice

Todavía con los ojos cerrados le saque la lengua, ganándome un bufido suyo y varias risas

Abri los ojos lentamente y pude visualizar a todos en la sala.

-¿Eres estúpido hermano?-Dijo Jasper, negando con la cabeza serio, pero a la vez se le veía feliz de que hubiera despertado.

-Algo-Reí

-Mucho-Esme dijo con el ceño fruncido-amor, nos diste un susto de muerte.

-Estoy bien ma' lo siento en verdad-Dije apenado.

Y fue cuando inhale y capte olor a fresa, que recordé se presencia –Bella-Susurre mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Edward-Susurro de vuelta mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-Lo siento tanto Edward-Bella se apoyo en mi pecho para llorar

Voltee a ver a la habitación, y nos habían dejado solos, se los agradecía

-Bella, pensé…pensé…que estabas -trague con dificultad debido a las lagrimas que salían sin control-Muerta

-Si me contaron-Dijo Bella secándose las lagrimas-Pero ¿En que pensabas?-Dijo enojada

-En ti, solo en ti, en mi razón de vivir, que pensaba que había muerto-dije acariciando su cara

_Flash Back Bella P.O.V_

_-¡Bella!-¡No!-Escuche gritar a Edward, mientras iba hacia la puerta de maletas, y dejaba mis cosas aun costado._

_-Quítese todo lo de metal señorita por favor_

_Empece a quitarme todos mis accesorios_

_¿__Y si te arrepientes?_

_No lo hare_

_Bella, tu lo amas ¿Por qué huyes?_

_Tengo miedo_

_No debes_

_No debo_

_**Vuelo a Phoenix abordando**_

_¿Lo abordaras?_

_No_

_Volvi a ponerme los accesorios_

_Y cuando me voltee por mi maleta, ya no estaba._

_¿Qué?_

_-¡Señorita mi maleta!-Le dije a quien estaba pasando las maleta por la cinta directo al avión_

_- Ya la he metido, ¿Por que no pasa ya al avión, ya se debe de estar abordando_

_-Pero no quiero viajar, deme mi maleta._

_-Lo siento pero tendrá que hacerlo-_

_**EL vuelo a Phonenix ha sido abordado**_

_Mierda, mi maleta_

_-Ve señorita a perdido su vuelo_

_-¡MI maleta!-Grite_

_-El siquiente vuelo sale en media hora, si gusta esperar_

_Acepte de mala gana,. Y tuve que pagar otro vuelo._

_._

_._

_-Señorita en Forks a ocurrido un error y han mandado mi equipaje en el vuelo anterior_

_La señorita me miro triste_

_-¿Venía alguien importante en ese vuelo?-Negue con la cabeza confundida-Señorita-Dijo lentamente-El vuelo anterior tuvo un accidente y se desplomo_

_EL mundo se paró._

_Pude haber muerto_

_Por minutos de reflexión me salve de la muerte._

_._

_._

_Estaba de regreso a Forks, cuando nos detuvieron en la carretera_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dije al taxista_

_-AL parecer un accidente-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa_

_Me asome mejor, y vi algo que me dejo petrificada_

_Un volvo plateado volteado y una mata de pelos cobrizos saliendo por la ventana, inconfundible_

_Fin del flash Back y Bella P.O.V_

Estaba en shock, no lo creía.

Agarre su cuello con mi mano y la jale hacia mi, y le di el ansiado beso.

Ella sorprendida al principio no me correspondió pero luego lo hizo

-Despues de esto no te dejare ir, nunca más.

-No planeo irme

**Lo siento!**

**Pero culpen a mi escuela!**

**Y a los mamones (maestros) xD**

**Reviews?**

**Tomatazos?**

**¿Creen que James planee hacer algo?**


	13. ¿YA era hora no?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**¿YA era hora no?**

**Edward P.O.V**

Felicidad

Era la palabra que describía todo lo que sentía ahora.

¿Y como no sentirla?

Si me encuentro acostado en mi prado, con el ser más hermoso del planeta entre mis brazos.

Amor

Es lo que ella me hace sentir.

Despues de salir del hospital, le dije, el porque estaba con James, y tuvimos una seria platica.

-¿En que piensas?-dijo Bella levantando su cabeza y acomodándola en mi pecho para ver mi cara.

-En lo hermosa que es mi vida, si te tengo a mi lado-dije dándole esa sonrisa torcida que me había dicho que tanto amaba.

-Olvidas, lo hermosa que también es la mia- Sonrió dándome un beso

Sonreí, suspire, para luego voltear al cielo.

Era un día hermoso, uno raro en Forks.

Sonreí por la idea que paso por mi mente-Salgamos el sábado en la noche-dije volteándola a ver emocionada.

Bella me volteo a ver confundida- Estamos a Jueves

-Lo se, pero estamos ahorita muy apretados por los exámenes-hice una mueca

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Sorpresa-Dije guiñándole un ojo

Bella hizo un puchero-Sabes que odio las Sorpresas

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo-Aguántate-Alise su ceño

Bella me saco la lengua, lo cual me hizo reír.

-Y a que se debe?-Dijo acostándose de nuevo en mi pecho

-Que quiero llevarte a cenar-dije simplemente

-¿okay?-Bella rio

Bese su cabeza como respuesta

-¿Cuál examen toca mañana?-Dije tomando su mano.

-Matemáticas-Hizo una mueca-Voy a reprobar.

Yo igual hice la mueca-Te ayudaría, pero sabes que yo tampoco le entiendo.

Me dio un beso-No te preocupes, amor-Sonreí por como me llamo.

Pero luego frunci el ceño

Ella noto mi enojo repentino y me acaricio la cara-¿Estas bien?

-No-dije sentándome

Que estúpido era, como lo había olvidado, era tan feliz, que no me había detendido a pensar en eso, hasta ahora.

-Bella-dije volteándola a ver, ya que cuando me sente le había dado la espalda

-Mmmm-dijo nerviosa

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dije nervioso

Ella sonrio, y luego suspiro dramaticamete -Pense que nunca me lo pedirías-Dijo saltando a mi cuello y me beso.

-Nena, ya es noche, tengo que llevarte a casa-Dije levantándome y ayudándola

-De hecho-Bella sonrio, alce una ceja, esperando lo demás de la oración- Mis padres- hizo una mueca-Se fueron _otra vez _ a Japon, por dos meses, y pues, Esme me pidió que me quedara con ustedes, para no estar sola en casa. ¿No te molesta verdad?-Sonreí y le di vueltas

-Claro que no, ahora te vere 24 horas siete días a la semana por ocho semanas-dije sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

-Llegamos-dije una vez que atravesamos la puertas de mi casa con las maletas de Bella.

-Hijo, Bella-Dijo Esme saludándonos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola-dije pasando, hacia la habitación de invitados para dejar las maletas de Bella.

Bella entro atrás de mi.

-Gracias-sonrió y me beso

Reí-Amo cuando te pones así-La volvi a besar-Amo tus labios, y amo abrazarte-Aprete más el abrazo que tenia en su cintura.

Bella sonrió

..

.

.

.

-Que tengas buena noche Esme-dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Carlisle-Dije abrazándolo.

-Bye Jas y Rose-Ellos me sonrieron

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuche algo que me hizo sonreír

Esme rio-Mi Edward esta de regreso, le debo miles a Bella.

Yo igual esme, yo igual

Estaba cómodamente descansando en mi cama escuchando los truenos de la tormenta del siglo, podría apostar a que mañana podría haber arboles tirados.

Estaba viendo al techo reflexionando lo maravillosa que era mi vida, y cuanto amaba a Bella.

-Toc toc-Escuche que alguien decía, voltee mi cabeza y vi a Bella parada en la puerta.

-Bella-dije su nombre alegre.

-Ed-Bajo su cabeza apenada-Es que Mmmm le tengo miedo…a los truenos-Pude saber por su voz que estaba ruborizada

Sonreí tiernamente y me hice aun lado para que ella se acostara al lado mio.

Cuando se acostó me mantuve quieto, no sabia como se sentiría Bella si la abrazaba, pero ella tomo la iniciativa y uso mi pecho como almohada, haciéndome sentir completo.

-Te amo- me dijo. Mi pecho se inflo, era primera vez que ella me lo decía.

Sonreí como tonto- -yo te amo más.

-¿Edward?-dijo después de minutos de silencio

-Mmm-dije ya que el sueño me estaba ganando por tremenda comodidad

-¿Por qué mis padres no me quieren?-Dijo con un susurro roto

Su voz rota me hizo despertar.

-Ellos te aman Bella-asegure acariciando su espalda-Solo…que son demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta de tremendo angelote que tienen como hija

Bella rio-No se que hago para merecerte-dijo con ternura

Acaricie su mejilla mientras me ponía en un costado y a la altura de sus cara para ver sus ojos-Respirar, yo soy el que no te merece Bella, tu me hiciste una persona mejor, me liberaste de mi pasado, ese que tanto miedo me dio enfrentar y tu me diste la solución, tu me hiciste valiente, tu eres mi vida ahora Bella-La bese-Y te amo con todo mi corazón, debo agregar-Sonreí

Bella rio y se acomodo en mis brazos para quedarnos dormidos

.

.

-Despierta dormilón- Escuche a Bella susurrar riendo

Gemi-Cinco minutos más, amor-dije escondiendo más mi cara en la almohada

Bella hizo un sonido de desconcierto exagerado-Ni modo, tendré que esperar otro cinco minutos más para un beso

Me levante de inmediato y abrazando a Bella dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo, ella rio

-Okay Okay, ya me levante, ahora dame mi beso-dije esto antes de besarla hasta que ya no tuve aire

-buenos días-dijo Bella apenas no separamos

-Muuy bueno-sonreí

.

-Bells-dije cuando la vi en la cafetería y la abrace

Voltee a la puerta cuando escuche un fuerte golpee, y James me miraba de una forma que me daba miedo, esa mirada que tenia antes de matar aquel pobre hombre, años atrás.

Trague seco

Tenia miedo

-¿Edward, estas bien?-Me pregunto Jasper

Negue con mi cabeza

Jasper me agarro del brazo y me llevo afuera de la cafetería

-¿Qué pasa?-me miro preocupado

-Jasper, tengo miedo-dije asustado con mi mirada perdida

-¿De que?-dijo tomándome de mis brazos

¿Le debía decir?

-De reprobar-Menti

Me miro con esa car de que no me creía nada, pero lo dejo pasar, aunque en su mirada que no iba a dejar de echarme el ojo

.

La semana de exámenes ya había acabado y Bella se había ido a casa de la duende, ya que alice había insistido en que tenia que arreglarla para nuestra cita.

Estaba muy emocionado, pero algo en mi pecho decía que debía tener cuidado.

**PErdon lo se no tengo perdón! Pero estas semanas fueron de exámenes y de proyectos, de cuidar a niños, de estudiar y bla bla y mi imaginación estaba menos quince! xD para los que también leen la de "Quiero robarme a la novia" la he parado hasta que acabe este, ya que solo le quedan como cinco capítulos más.**

**Como podrán ver este capitulo solo fue de amor amor amor nada de conflicto (Casi) xD pero ya todo caera en su lugar asi que como ya mencione ya acabara pronto**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**¿Si les est agustandi?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¿Me perdonad por tardarme? XD**

**Estoy haciendo un pequeñisisisisisisimo fic, mañana subiré el primer cap, serán solo dos capítulos o tres.**


	14. First Dance

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

_**First Dance**_

Toque el timbre de la casa de Alice un poco nervioso, ese sentimiento de miedo no se quitaba.

Bella abrió la puerta y se veía hermosa.

-Te ves deslumbrante-dije antes de darle un beso.

-Gracias-Bella se ruborizó

Hice una mueca-Bella, tengo mmm nervios, siento que tal vez deberíamos quedarnos-dije avergonzado

-Nada de quedarse-Salio Alice enojada-No tarde tanto en arreglarla para que se queden. Edward estas alucinando, salgan diviértanse-dijo Alice antes de empujar a Bella lo suficientemente afuera como para cerrar la puerta

-¿Por qué te quieres quedar Edward?-Dijo Bella confundida

-Siento…un mal presentimiento-dije mirando a la nada

BAA! No me iba a dejar mangonear por une estupido sentimiento

-Olvidalo-dije con aires despreocupados-Vamos-dije tomando su mano

.

.

-Y entonces Emmett me cargó y me llevo en sus hombros por todo el centro comercial, ¡fue tan vergonzoso!-dijo Bella enterrando su cara en sus manos- ¡y todo eso, sin conocerlo aún! ¡Todo por un estúpido helado perdido!-dijo Bella riendo

Quede maravillado por su risa-Te amo-dije de corazón

Bella sonrio con ternura-Te amo igual

Le sonreí

Estábamos sentados esperando al mesero el cual no llegaba después de quince minutos

Escuchamos un carraspeo, y cuando voltee vi a un chico de unos dieciséis años peinándose y acomodándose el saco "discretamente", y solo volteaba a ver a MI Bella

Carraspee yo para llamar su atención, estaba que echaba humo cuando enojado el despego la vista de mi novia para verme a mi con cara de fastidio, regreso la vista a Bella con una sonrisa y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño

-Gusta algo hermosa señorita-dijo con un tono cordialmente ASQUEROSO

-Amor-dijo Bella llamándome a mi, haciendo que el chico se pusiera páaaaalido

Muy bien perro, ella es MI novia

-Si cariño?-le respondí en mi mejor tono jocoso

-¿Qué quieres tú, bebe?-dijo Bella guiñándome un ojo ¿Había dicho cuanto amaba a esta mujer?

Pedí mi orden y Bella pidió lo que quería sin voltear a ver al muchacho, eso me hizo sonreír como un estúpido enamorado

-¿Sabe usted señorita Swan cuanto la amo?-dije levantándome un poco de mi asiento para darle un pequeño beso

-¿Sabia usted señor Cullen que es un joven muy celoso?-Bella sonrio

-Si-dije seguro-Protejo lo que no quiero perder nunca en mi vida

Bella se sonrojo

Cenamos sin ninguna interrupción del chico pen…sativo

.

Caminábamos por las calles de Seattle, era tan reconfortante tener su mano entrelazada a la mia.

Cuando escuche la clásica música de una feria, sonreí

Empecé a correr rumbo al lugar y Bella corria conmigo riendo

Cuando llegamos a Bella se le iluminaron los ojos

-Nunca antes había venido a una feria-dijo como una pequeña niña

Malditos sus padres al no darle la vida que ella merece

-Pues aquí estas amor, y hare de esta noche una inolvidable-dije abrazando su cintura y guiándola hacia la feria

Jugamos el juego de las canicas, y tire varios boliches por lo que Bella traía dos peluches de una oveja y otra de un leon, le había dicho que le ganaba un oso gigante, pero ella dijo que quería esos dos ya que sentía que hacían tan buena pareja como nosotros dos

Lo se mi novia esta loca, ¿Qué buena pareja puede ser un leon y una oveja? El leon se la deboraria antes de que dijera "Matematicas apesta"

Pero tal vez en eso tenia razón Bella, además de que las matemáticas apestaban, el leon podría representarme a mi, y la pequeña he indefensa oveja a ella, como una mujer cambio mi vida, y me hizo ser una persona diferente, una persona de bien, Bella era mi vida, y daría todo por ella.

Quería pasar toda mi vida con ella, Bella sería mi esposa.

Y la cuidaría eternamente, nada ni nadie le haría daño.

Al fondo de la feria se escuchaba una música lenta, Bella y yo nos dirigimos hacia allá.

Era una pista de baile.

Abrace a Bella y la pegue a mi.

Junte nuestras frentes y empecé con el ritmo

**Cuando cierro mis ojos, veo tú y yo en el baile  
Ambos hemos estado esperando por este día  
Y ahora que estamos aquí vamos a hacerlo especial  
Hay muchos pensamientos en mi mente, el DJ está tocando  
Mi canción preferida, No hay chaperones este podría ser  
La noche de tus sueños.**

Sí me das, das el primer baile a mí chica te lo prometo  
Seré gentil, sé que tenemos que ir despacio sí me das  
El primer baile, voy a celebrar cada momento  
Porque sólo aparece una vez, una vez en la vida

Esa dulce melodía que trataba de un primer baile, tan hermosa como la persona que tengo enfrente mio.

-Bella, te amo tanto-dije antes de darle un beso en su frente

-Bella, en un futuro, espero no muy lejano ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Bella sonrió y me beso –Claro Edward, también yo te amo

Sonreí y le di vueltas por la pista de baile-Te amo-la bese-Te amo- la bese-Te cuidare toda la vida, te lo prometo-la bese

Bella rio-Te amo

.

.

-¿Puedo empezar a llamarte futura señora Cullen?-dije todo feliz mientras caminábamos de regreso al volvo

-Lento, lento Cullen, apenas tenemos diecisiete cuando seamos grandes y tengas el anillo de compromiso hablamos

Reí-Te amo

Cuando llegamos, escuche esas tres risas que nunca olvidaría, me quede helado

Voltee a mis espaldas y sin duda ahí estaban James, Laurent y Victoria.

Trague seco

Abri la puerta del volvo y meti a Bella rápido, Bella me vio raro

Le di las llaves del volvo y cerre con el seguro anti-niños **(N/A es un seguro que tienen en la orilla la puerta de los carros para que no se pueda abrir desde adentro)**

-No salgas Bella ¿Entendido?-dije tratando de verme tranquilo, pero ¡chinga! Me moria de pánico, estos tipos habían matado antes-¿Entendido?-Tome su rostro entre mis manos, al ver que no contestaba, ella asintió

-Llama a Jasper y dile la ubicación, si algo…pasa…Bella, NO BAJES-dije con determinación-Arranca el coche y VETE- dije antes de besarla y cerrar la puerta

Era hora de cumplir mi promesa:

_La cuidaría eternamente, nada ni nadie le haría daño._

**¿Matamos a James y a los demás para que no le hagan nada a nuestro Eddie querido? **

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Creen que Jasper llegue a tiempo?**

**ME meti en problemas en la escuela XD**

**Digamos que al parecer no esta permitido entrar al laboratorio en skate y romper los tubos de pratica haciendo que todo apeste a poop xD**

**¡¿Cómo diablos querían que supiera que había pratica de acidos?! XD**

**Asiq ue no creo poder escribir en una semana en lo que acabo mi trabajo comunitario xD  
Pero si este capitulo tiene más de siete reviews subo un pqueño avance para que no se queden con la duda de que paso…**

**Si no, pues a la semana actualizo**

**¡Las quiero!**


	15. So sick

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_

_Abri la puerta del volvo y meti a Bella rápido, Bella me vio raro_

_Le di las llaves del volvo y cerre con el seguro anti-niños _

_-No salgas Bella ¿Entendido?-dije tratando de verme tranquilo, pero ¡chinga! Me moria de pánico, estos tipos habían matado antes-¿Entendido?-Tome su rostro entre mis manos, al ver que no contestaba, ella asintió_

_-Llama a Jasper y dile la ubicación, si algo…pasa…Bella, NO BAJES-dije con determinación-Arranca el coche y VETE- dije antes de besarla y cerrar la puerta_

_Era hora de cumplir mi promesa:_

_La cuidaría eternamente, nada ni nadie le haría daño._

**Aquí seguimos con el capitulo siguiente**

**Edward P.O.V**

**So sick**

-Con que ya estas con tu Isabellita ¿verdad?-James dijo en tono de burla

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-dije a la defensiva

Laurent río-al parecer ya tienes pantalones para ponerte agresivo con nosotros-Los tres rieron con burla

Vi con disimulo al coche y vi a Bella hablando por su celular.

Suspire aliviado, solo tenia que aguantar y distraerlos

-Hay Eddie esta viendo a su enamorada ¡que ridículo!-Victoria dijo con cansancio

-Ya acabemos con esto-Dijo Laurent también desesperándose

-¿A-Acabar?-trague seco

James sonrio "tiernamente"-querido Eddie, ¿no te acuerdas de mis palabras? "cuidala bien"-trague en seco y empecé a negar con la cabeza- Y tu bien sabes que yo no me tomo las cosas a la ligera, y no me gusta que…me desobedezcan, yo se…que te acuerdas de esa noche hace dos años.

-Sobre mi cadáver vas a acercarte a ella.-dije entre dientes

-No solo es contra ella Eddie-Dijo Laurent separándose de su bolita y empezando a caminar para rodearme, yo segui su movimiento con mi cabeza y moviéndome de tal manera que a mis espaldas quedara el coche y rodeadome al frente de mi estuvieran los tres.

-Primero será ella, para que veas las consecuencias de estar contra mi-puso su mano en su barbilla como pensando- y ya luego me encargo de ti

Estaba empezando a temblar de miedo y rabia ¿¡quien se creía!?

-¡sobre mi cadáver!-Grite lleno de coraje-¡Los mato! ¡primero los mato!-senti como mis uñas se encajaban en la palma de mi mano.

James rodo los ojos-Hazte aun lado, amor, de esto nos encargamos Laurent y yo-Victoria rió

Estaba fuera de mi cuerpo, era como si observara todo, mi adrenalina estaba al tope, y sentía que podía explotar, esperaba que Jasper llegara pronto, eran dos contra uno, y sabia que yo no aguantaría, al menos quería que salvara a Bella.

Los vi acercarse y con toda mi fuerza empuje a Laurent hasta que salio volando lejos, y quedara en el suelo sin aire.

Voltee a ver a James y vi que en su bolsillo tenia una gran navaja, rezaba porque no la sacara.

Pero en este momento solo podía pensar en cuidar a Bella, MI Bella

Golpe a James

Bella

Me regresa una patada en el estomago

Me muevo lo suficiente como para seguir tapando el camino a la puerta del coche

Bella.

Trato de agarrar aire, me ha sacado todo con esa patada

Bella, Mi Bella.

La adrenalina fluye y saco una inesperable fuerza para darle un buen golpe en el ojo a James.

Escucho su quejido pero yo solo pienso en matarlo, el debe morir, si no seguirá intentando hasta matarnos.

Cuando me voy dirigiendo hacia su cuerpo inerte siento un golpe en el costado y veo a Laurent riendo.

Veo que se dirige hacia la puerta, y me paro lo suficientemente rápido como para tratar de pararlo.

Pero unos fuertes brazos me detienen

Trato de zafarme, Laurent esta tratando de abrir la puerta y veo a Bella asustada.

_No, a ella no. Prometí protegerla y lo haré, aunque eso me mate._

Logre zafarme y correr hacia Laurent atinándole un buen golpee en su estomago y un rodillazo en su cara.

Me doy la vuelta rápido para ir contra James, cuando algo filoso se entierra en mi abdomen.

El dolor inunda mi mente y cuerpo.

Levanto la cara y veo a James sonriente, _esa sonrisa, _la misma de aquella noche.

Siento líquido viscoso y caliente fluir por mis manos y mi abdomen.

Escucho gritos y de reojo veo a un joven golpear a James, al cual identifico como Jasper.

_Bella esta a salvo, y yo tengo mucho sueño, Bella esta bien, y yo ya puedo descansar._

Y cerré los ojos

**U.U**

**Pobre Edward **

**Les gustaría que el siguiente capitulo sea:**

**Bella P.O.V: Para saber que siente y el miedo que pasa, además de ver como Edward la esta pasando?**

**O ooo**

**Jasper P.O.V: para ver su reacción con la llamada y también como la esta pasando Edward pero de la perspectiva del hermano**

**No actualizare hasta dentro de una semana, tal vez el miércoles o Jueves o Viernes.**

**Porque estoy atrasada en proyectos por quedarme a limpiar el laboratorio XD**

**Que les parecio el capitulo ¿?**

**Me encantan sus reviews **

**Que bueno que les guste mi forma de escribir **

**Acabo de recibir mi primer review negativo en otro fic y fue tan…¡GENIAL!**

**No manches la chica es al onda, me insulto acá bien padre xD  
Si, lo se soy rara, mis compañeros dicen lo mismo xD y mis hermanos también XD**


	16. Demons

**Lo siento por el atraso **

**Pero aquí esta, por favor lean la nota final**

_**Demons**_

**Bella P.o.V**

-Que sientes por Edward?-bailaba en la habitacion Alice

-Lo amo, ya lo sabes-dije por quinta vez ya frustrada

-Pero-Alice hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos

-que-suspire

-¿Te casarías con él?-dijo saltando OTRA VEZ como loca

-Somos jóvenes Alice-Dije ruborizándome

-Obvio Belly Bells-dijo cruzándose de brazos-En un futuro tontita

Me sonrojo como nunca en mi vida y susurre –si-

Alice se puso a chillar como loca y a dar vueltas como duende

-Estas enamorada ¡No lo puedo creer!-reía, y yo me sentía arder.

_Din don_

Baje corriendo las escaleras

Y abrí la puerta

-Te ves deslumbrante-dijo antes de darme un beso.

-Gracias-dije ruborizándome

Hizo una mueca-Bella, tengo mmm nervios, siento que tal vez deberíamos quedarnos-dijo avergonzado

Me tense y asuste ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo?

-Nada de quedarse-Salio Alice enojada-No tarde tanto en arreglarla para que se queden. Edward estas alucinando, salgan diviértanse-dijo Alice antes de empujarme lo suficientemente afuera como para cerrar la puerta

-¿Por qué te quieres quedar Edward?-Dije confundida

-Siento…un mal presentimiento-dijo mirando a la nada

-Olvidalo-dijo con aires despreocupados-Vamos-dijo tomando mi mano

.

.

.

Unas risas sonaron y Edward volteo a sus espaldas y sin duda ahí estaban James, Laurent y Victoria.

Trague seco

Ed abrio la puerta del volvo y me metio rápidamente lo mire como si estuviera loco ¿Qué el no iba a subir?

Me dio las llaves del volvo y cerro con el seguro anti-niños

-No salgas Bella ¿Entendido?-dijo tratando de verse tranquilo, pero ¡Ja! Lo conocía ¿Qué hacia? ¿Por qué no se metia? -¿Entendido?-Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, al ver que no contestaba, asentí atontada

-Llama a Jasper y dile la ubicación, si algo…pasa…Bella, NO BAJES-dijo con determinación-Arranca el coche y VETE- dijo antes de besarme y cerrar la puerta

No podía escuchar que decían pero veía como acorralaban a Edward mientras el me daba la espalda para protegerme.

Trate de abrir la puerta DIABLOS tenia el seguro y solo se podía abrir por fuera, pero yo lo tenia cerrado, asi que tampoco James o Laurent podrían abrir.

Llame a Jasper.

_Jasper, ¡Ven! __¡james, Victoria, Laurent ¡EDWARD! __Port Angeles feria_

_Y la llamada se colgó_

El susto no me dejo hablar bien pero sabía que me había entendido

POR favor Jasper, no tardes

Policias….

**Jasper P.O.V**

-entonces Emmett, ¿Qué no debes de comer?-dije como si le hablara a un niño pequeño,. Mientras hacíamos sushi

-La parte amarilla-dijo "inteligente"

-POR ENESIMA VEZ EMMETT ¡Esa parte es la del veneno!-dije fristrado

Mi celular empezó a sonar

Conteste viendo que era Bella

_Jasper, ¡Ven! __¡james, Victoria, Laurent ¡EDWARD! __Port Angeles feria_

Esas simples palabras me alertaron y colgué para dirigirme al coche

-Emmett-grite

.

.

Manejaba como un desquiciado mi hermano ¡Mi hermanito!

Esos malditos me la pagarían si le hacían algo

.

.

Cuando iba por la calle de la feria vi el volvo de Edward, me baje sin estacionar el coche y al ogtro lado del volvo vi la pelea, en ese momento vi que James se dirigía a Edward con una navaja, corri ¡les juro que corri!

Vi en cámara lenta como Ed volteaba y sin fijarse del pequeño y filoso instrumento su abdomen fue a estrellarse contra él, vi la sonrisa en James y corri a empujarlo

ME sente a horcadas en él, y lo golpee

-Maldito! ¡Desgraciado!-continue insultándolo mientras lo golpeaba hasta que quedo inconsciente y llegaron unos policías a quitarme de él

Voltee y vi a unos enfermeros cargando a Edward para ponerlo en la camilla

Abría la puerta de Bella

_Aun en este peligro Edward quería proteger a Bella_

-ve tu, yo los sigo en el volvo

Bella entro corriendo a la ambulancia

.

.Entre al volvo lentamente, con los ojos llorosos

-Perdoname Eddie, soy tu hermano mayor y no te pude proteger-empece a llorar contra el volante

Cuando mis ojos se aclararon de lagrimas, llame a todos y les conte lo sucedido

Cuando acabe de llamar me dirigí hacia el hospital.

.

Cuando abri las puertas del área de urgencias lo primero que me recibió fue Bella llorando

La abrace de vuelta asustado

-¿Qué pasa?

Bella sollozaba tratando de calmarse pero lloraba peor

-E-en la ambulancia s-su corazón paró, por la falta d-de sangre-dijo tratando de controlarse para hablarme

Abrí los ojos preocupado -¿ Murio?

Negó- le hicieron reanimación, y volvió a latir, pero lo metieron a cirugía, hace media hora salio el doctor diciéndome que no perforo nada, pero que la navaja con la que se le hizo la herida, estaba oxidada y sucia, que se le infecto y tuvieron que limpiar la herida, esto hizo que perdiera mucha sangre y-y - empezó a hiperventilar

La tome de los hombros y la zarandee levemente asustado- ¿Y que Bella ¿Qué paso?!

-Cayo en coma-dijo en un susurro mientras volvia a llorar

-¿En coma?-dije impactado mientras recargaba mi espalda en la pared y me deslizaba por esta

Edward en coma.

**PErdon por la tardanza! ¡encerio perdón!**

**Pero es que estoy teniendo muchos problemas, ¡si no le hecho ganas a la escuela y me aboco bien reprobare TODO!**

**Así que por eso no pude actualizar el viernes.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció?!**

**Al estar Ed en coma ¿Les gustaría ver su punto de vista de que ve y que escucha? O de las personas de fuera?  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**Ahorita tengo un evento importante y mi entrega de exámenes y trabajos la prox semana asi que no podré actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas el prox Sabado**

**¡Sorry!**


	17. Tengo la camisa negra

_**Los personajes le pertencen a SM**_

_**Tengo la camisa negra**__**  
Edward P.o.V**_

Oscuridad

Era lo único que podía ver.

No importa hacia donde volteara era lo único que se presentaba hacia mí.

-¿Cuando acabará esto?

Llevo meses, o días u horas ¡no se! ¡No se!

_Edward, amor mío, tienes que despertar, amor, no me puedes dejar sola_

Escucho la voz de Bella, corro, no se hacia donde, yo simplemente quiero alcanzar su voz.

Corro sin dirección alguna su voz viene de todos los lugares.

Quiero moverme más rápido, pero siento mis extremidades pesadas y entumidas.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Empiezo a gritar

_¿Ya despertó? _Escucho la voz de Jasper

_No_ Escucho el lloriqueo

-Bella, mi Bella, no llores, aquí estoy-dije arrodillándome y tapándome la cara con mis manos, esperando las lagrimas que no salían.

_¿Y James y los demás? _ Levante la cabeza interesado por esa pregunta

_Han sido encerrados y condenados con cadena perpetua, al parecer ya tenían varios homicidios y agresiones y con la historia que me conto Edward, esos malditos se pudrirán en la cárcel._

Bella está a salvo

Pero ¿Dónde estoy?

¿Estoy durmiendo? ¿Es todo un sueño?

_Que tal esta ¿Cuándo despertara?_

Volteo a todos lados, ya que un silencio mortal se instala en el ambiente.

_Bella, sabes que hay pocas probabilidades de que lo haga ¿Estas preparada por si todo termina mal?_

Escucho sollozos

-¡Pero aquí estoy!

Vuelvo a correr sin saber a donde

-¡Estoy vivo! ¡Bella estoy aquí!

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Debía haber hecho algo_

_No estaba planeado Bella, no te culpes, además, conozco a Edward, ahorita esta luchando por su vida, como a dicho Carlisle Edward esta luchando fuertemente, y es por ti-_escucho un bufido tipo risa- _ y aunque me pesa admitirlo lo hace por ti querida Bella, el va hacer lo necesario para salir del coma y estar contigo, en cambio-_hizo una larga pausa_- _ _Si fueras tu la que estuvieras en esa cama, Edward no lo soportaría, y estaría más muerto que ahorita, por más feo que suene. Hay que ser fuertes y apoyarlo._

No puedo creerlo, estoy…en coma.

Puedo…morir.

Deje de escuchar la conversación.

Ahora lo has entendido

Una voz sonó en toda la oscuridad

-Entender que

La situación en la que te encuentras tonto

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

La pregunta "quien" viene después del "que" y lo que soy, es una voz en tu subconsciencia que te acompañara mientras estas aquí, asi que la pregunta "quien eres" no aplica conmigo. Bueno terminado mi divagación te explicó que te encuentras en el limbo, no estas muerto ni estas vivo.

Trago saliva- Limbo-repito

-¿Fue tan grave?

Emm veamos te dieron un navajazo en tu abdomen con el cual al tener que limpiarte te has desangrado y has caído en coma.

-Auch, pero…no duele

SI serás listo…-Escucho el sarcasmo en su voz- Estas en un estado completamente desconectado del mundo… y de tu cuerpo-termina sombríamente

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Edward, ¿no has pensado en no se mmm abrir tus ojos?

-Los tengo abiertos-digo bruscamente, o me esta tomando el pelo o me metieron alguna droga que me hace alucinar.

No seas tonto inténtalo, es una metáfora, imagina que…haz como si quisieras dispersar con tu mente una nube que tienes en tus ojos.

Hice lo que me dijo y empecé a ver una luz muy penetrante.

Lo primero que vi fue a Bella dándome la espalda y sentada en una cama, al frente de ella había un cuerpo al cual solo le veía la mitad inferior, me fui acercando y trate de tocar a  
Bella pero mi mano traspaso su cuerpo

-Bella-volví a intentar-Bella- nada

Voltee a ver a la cama, y vi mi cuerpo más pálido de lo normal con cables por todos lados oxigeno por aquí, sangre por allá, me sorprendía que Bella estuviera aquí, odia profundamente los hospitales y el olor a sangre, mi pequeña me amaba y era muy valiente

-Perdoname amor, todo es mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera acercado a ti si yo no te hubiera hablado tu estarías bien-decía Bella acariciando mi cara, haciendo que sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en mi cachete izquierdo.-Tal vez… tal vez por más que me duela, debería separarme de ti, alejarme para que ya no te cause daño-Dijo Levantandose y alejándose paso a paso de mi cama-Cuando despiertes, tal vez no te acordarás de mi, y no sufrirás

-No! Bella no!-empecé a gritar cuando sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

El monitor que marcaba mi ritmo cardíaco empezó a alterarse

Bella se llevo las manos a su boca y corrió hacia la cama para tomar delicadamente mi cara en sus manos

-Edward, amor, ¡Me estas escuchando!-dijo alegre- Edward, vivirás yo lo sé, tu lucharas, amor.

Trago pesado, y siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

¿Es que acaso seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder sobrevivir?

.

.

.

**Bella P.O.V**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Edward entró en coma, ha demostrado debes en cuando pequeña señales como el apretar ligeramente la mano o que su corazón lata muy rápido.

La semana pasada nos llamaron diciendo que tal vez Edward podría despertar pronto, pero en el momento de felicidad, Edward volvió a caer en peligro debido a que una infección se disparo de la nada en la cicatriz de Edward.

Habían tenido que hacer muchos lavados, ya que la sangre infectada logro ensuciar más adentro y casi toca un pulmón.

Edward estaba en estado de emergencia, nos tenían a toda la familia pendiendo de un hilo, solo teníamos que esperar una llamada, la decisiva que podría decir desde un "Edward despertó, esta bien, todo controlado" hasta un "Edward a muerto"

Estaba en la cafetería a la que fui el primer día que conviví con Edward.

Estaba comiendo unos hot-cakes, cuando mi celular sono

Era Alice

Conteste perezosamente, como lo venía haciendo desde que no tenía al amor de mi vida conmigo.

-Bueeeno-dije

Escuche sollozos y eso me alarmó- Alice… ¡Alice! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Más sollozos- Bella, Bella..él….Edward a…

**Hola!**

**Que wey soy CX ve como las dejo y las saludo con un "hola!" xD**

**Como les dije Actualizaba el Jueves**

**BUUEUEEENo es Viernes a las tres de la mañana, pero empece el capitulo desde las cinco de la tarde pero me quede dormida en la compu xD**

**Ya lo seeee el capitulo esta todo fumado, pero no sabía como representar a laguien en coma, asiq eu busque en google y después de horas y horas y una clase de psicología, tuve varias opiniones y las fusione, como el de la voz, el que ve a las personas , el que escucha y el que ve todo negro y solo corre.**

**Reviews?**

**Que cree que haya pasado?**

**Quieren un final feliz o triste? XD  
Ya quieren que le de el final?**

**Ya se aproxima tal vez un capitulo más y ya o dos.**


	18. Never too late

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**Never too late.**

**Bella P.O.V**

Recogía mis cosas, no valía la pena seguir aquí.

El funeral había acabado, no quería que todos vieran cuanto me afectaba la noticia.

Recogí mi bolso y voltee por última vez a la tumba.

Entre en mi auto y apoye mi cabeza en el volante y grité, grite como nunca lo había hecho

-¡Por qué!-era lo único que salía de mi boca

Llegue a mi casa y baje del auto lentamente Forks estaba nublado, como siempre, pero sentía que este día el cielo se encontraba más oscuro como luto de la muerte.

Entre y subí al cuarto, y vi los portarretratos con nuestras fotos, una época feliz, que la vida decidió llevarse.

Me eche en el suelo a llorar, recogi mis rodillas y las abrace, puse el portarretrato entre mis rodillas y mi pecho, como si lo estuviera abrazando.

Las lágrimas salían sin parar.

Sentía que no podía respirar así que salí a caminar un rato al parque.

Mientras caminaba respiraba el húmedo y denso aire de Forks para calmarme, me costaba respirar, cuanto lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

Me sente cuando la gravedad del asunto me golpeo más fuerte que nunca y mis piernas no lograron aguantar más mi peso.

Necesitaba que estuviera aquí conmigo y me abrazara, en sus musculosos y fuertes brazos

-¡Bella!- Y como si mi mente lo hubiera convocado sentí unos brazos envolverme- Bebe ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Bella, háblame!

Empecé a sollozar y lo abrace- Edward, mis padres han muerto, han tenido un accidente hoy en la mañana-llore en su pecho

-¿Y porque no me llamaste? Sabes que me pude haber salido del trabajo para venir a estar contigo

-Po-porque todo paso muy rápido, tu estabas dejando a Nessie en el momento que yo me entere de que el funeral ya estaba arreglado.

-Hay Bells, lo siento tanto amor, por no estar aquí para ti cuando me necesitabas.

-Siempre lo has estado Edward.

Edward me sonrio dulcemente-Como tu lo estuviste para mi cuando más lo necesite

Esa frase me hizo recordar esas semanas en la que Edward no podía caminar.

_Flash back_

_- Bella, Bella..él….Edward a…él-Escuche más llanto combinado con risa, y eso me confundió-Bella ¡él a despertado! ¡Ed esta bien y ya nos van a dejar entrar a su cuarto así que ven ¡YA!_

_Colgué y corri hacia mi chatarra para ir al hospital_

_Llegue a tiempo para que me dejaran entrar a verlo_

_Cuando entre Esme y Jasper y Rose fueron los primeros en abrazarlo así que yo me dirigí a una esquina para apreciar su, aunque descuidada apariencia, muy varonil y guapa._

_-¿Y Bella?-lo escuche susurrar_

_-Aquí-susurre con el mismo tono, ya que las lagrimas amenazaban con que si hablaba más alto el gallo traidor sonaría._

_Veo las lagrimas empezar a salir y a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas, abre difícilmente sus brazos pero lo suficiente como para que yo sepa que es una invitación a un abrazo._

_Corro y me acuesto en su pecho a llorar, el llora conmigo y me abraza fuerte, hasta donde el puede, mientras besa mis cabellos-Te extrañe tanto-lloro mientras lo beso-No vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor-lloro más_

_-Gracias, amor, gracias a ti regrese, y tuve la fuerza para resistir todo, te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Cuando voltee a la habitación ya no había nadie, estuvimos solos una media hora más hasta que Carlisle entro con su bata de doctor._

_Todos entraron atrás de él ya que Ed estaba fuera de peligro._

_Empezó a checar todos sus reflejos hasta que toco el turno de las piernas, al momento de que Carlisle golpeo con su pequeño martillo la rodilla de Ed, todo se volvió silencio al ver que no se movía como acto reflejo del golpe_

_-Edward, tus piernas se han debilitado por tanto tiempo sin moverlas.-fueron las palabras de Carlisle_

_Fin del flash Back_

Ed no pudo caminar se enojaba y lloraba al sentirse como una carga, pero no lo era, para ninguno de nosotros ya que lo amábamos y lo apoyábamos, Edward y yo tuvimos una discusión cuando me dijo que lo dejara, porque yo debería estar con alguien mejor que no implicara una carga, yo me enoje, pero no lo deje, le hice entender que mi amor no iba a cambiar si el perdía para siempre su movilidad o si en algunas semanas la recuperaba.

Dos semanas después Edward pudo empezar a dar pequeños pasos y a los dos meses ya caminaba, recibimos clases privadas en casa, ya que yo no lo dejaba solo, y como éramos buenos alumnos no nos afectó el dejar la escuela el tiempo que Ed estuvo en coma.

Seguía llorando en su pecho mientras el me daba pequeño masajes en la espalda.

-Te amo- le dije

Me dio un beso – Yo te amo más que a mi vida.

-No se porque me afecta tanto, si no los veo desde que Nessie nació.

-Eran tu padres, no importando si eran buenos o malos, lo eran, y tu corazón siente la perdida, pero yo estoy aquí, y nunca te dejaré.

Lo beso y me paro para irnos a nuestra casa.

Íbamos tomados de las manos como una pareja normal de esposos.

Si, ESPOSOS.

Cuando nos graduamos de la Universidad cinco años después de que Edward pudo volver a tener las actividades físicas comunes; él me pidió matrimonio.

Sonará raro, pero me hizo colarme a la escuela para pedirme matrimonio exactamente en el mismo lugar donde me hablo por primera vez.

Fue TAN hermoso, y eso que yo odio todo lo cursi, ese día es digno de recordar.

Nessie nació dos años después.

Estuvimos unas horas viendo televisión y preparando la comida dándonos inocentes besos furtivos, tuvimos una pelea con la ensalada en la que el termino embarrado de lechuga y yo de mayonesa, tuvimos que cambiarnos la ropa para poder ir a recoger a Nessie.

.

-Mami, Papi –Grito Nessie mientras corria hacia nosotros llena de pintura

Reí-¿Que te paso en el pelo y en la cara, pequeña traviesa?-Dije mientras la cargaba

-Jacob-hizo un puchero-Siempre me molesta

Sonreí-Ha de ser porque le gustas-Ella hizo un gesto de asco

Edward fruncio el ceño

Yo reí, Edward era muy celoso con su princesa.

.

.

Bostece-Ya duérmete estas cansada-dijo Edward mientras me veía entrar al cuarto después de acostar a Nessie, el estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro luciendo extremadamente sexy con sus gafas.

-No, tendre pesadillas

Ed suspiro y dejo los lentes y el libro en la mesa para después pagar la luz-Ven-dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Sonreí y me avente en la cama como una niña pequeña-Así si me gusta-y ambos reimos.

Estabamos acostados escuchando nuestras respiraciones, Edward no tenía camisa, así que acariciaba la cicatriz en su abdomen

-¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado, si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te pedi que te alejaras de mi?

-Estaría muerto-dijo simplemente

Me estremecí por ese pensamiento

-Tu me sacaste del hoyo en el que me encontraba Bella, y me brindaste esta hermosa vida, eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado, Te amo-dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

Lo abrace de vuelta- Nunca te alejes de mi

-Nunca

**Fin**

**Y hemos acabado ._.**

**¿Qué les parecio el fic?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Muchas gracias por todas las que lo han leído y me han dejado bonitos reviews y también a las que solo lo han leído.**

**Ya ha llegado a su fin y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Mi fic pasado, me pidieron que hiciera OUTTAKES ¿Les gustaría que hiciera uno o dos? De que?**

**Y abriendo un paréntesis, necesito contarles algo, no se a quien decirle sin que me crean loca.**

**Antier estaba dormida en la orilla de mi cama, y cuando sentí como que alguien me observaba abrí mis ojos, y vi a un niño a MAXIMO diez centímetros de mi cara (al escribir esto me da un chino de miedo tan solo recordar :S XD) era de color grisácea su piel y no tenia ojos, tenia unas manchas blancas, cuando vio que me desperté se escondio debajo de mi cama, yo no podía reaccionar lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme de la esquina, pero mis piernas ni mi voz reaccionaban, estoy 1000% segura que no era un sueño, y siento que alguien me ve además de que mis muebles suenan horrible, yo NO soy creyente de esas cosas, pero entonces no se que fue lo que presencie, estuve investigando y leí que eran DEMONIOS niños que disfrutaban de hacerle bromas a la población joven, y yo no se que hacer, mi hermanita también a estado muy inquieta y les puedo jurar que ayer cuando la escuche quejarse y me la lleve a mi cama sentí como ALGO gateaba en mi cama hasta ponerse a mi lado.**

**¡Me muero de miedo! Pero no se que diablos sea :S**

**No es mentira, se los juro.**

**Saben algo sobre esto?**

**O les ha pasado?**


	19. Nota

**Espero que no les moleste esta nota, pero quiero avisarles que estoy empezando otro fic, se llama "the mysterious eyes"**

**Aquí les va el prologo.**

Me escabullí por el pasadizo para salir por el espejo de su cuarto

Estaba dormida pacíficamente en su cama. Sonreí

Me acerque a ella y me arrodille para cantarle como lo hacia todas las noches.

_En la noche, sueña conmigo, mi ángel de la música_

-Edward-susurro.-Mi ángel

Sonreí, ella era mía, la conocía desde que era una niña, era un ángel de la música, gracias a lo que yo le enseñe.

-Jacob-susurro

Yo fruncí el seño

Me levante bruscamente y cuando iba a regresar a mi escondite me visualice en el reflejo de su espejo.

Apreté los puños, la máscara que cubría mi gran secreto, la misma ropa de aquel día, en que mi familia fue asesinada.

Voltee a verla

_Mi música, mi mayor secreto, te lo enseño solo a ti_

Le cante antes de meterme de nuevo en mi pasadizo.

**Gracias por leerlo :* espero que les haya gustado, y haber si se dan una pasada, ya esta el primer capitulo.**


End file.
